Dziwne Przypadki Severusa Snape'a
by porple
Summary: Puchate szlafroki i najmroczniejsze tajemnice. Rodzinne sekrety. Obcisłe dżinsy i kosmiczni przybysze. Czerwony guzik. Walka na śmierć i życie. Śledzie. Antyczne wazy. I oczywiście on - najbardziej pechowy Mistrz Eliksirów na świecie.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape nie był człowiekiem, który wymagał od życia zbyt dużo, naprawdę. Zwykle do szczęścia w zupełności wystarczało mu gnębienie bandy Gryfonów i kubek potrawki z żabiego skrzeku w przerwie między lekcjami. Nie potrzebował niczego więcej; krążenie po zamku na podobieństwo wyrośniętego nietoperza i straszenie zbłąkanych duszyczek całkowicie go satysfakcjonowało.

Teraz jednak, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom u stóp, pomalowanych obecnie na finezyjny, wściekle zielony odcień, stwierdził z całą stanowczością, że chwila relaksu też może życie skutecznie umilić. Rozłożył się wygodnie w fotelu, potrząsając drinkiem z parasolką i rozkoszując się faktem, że to Lucek płacił za wszystko bez wyjątku. Jak to się mówi, skoro dają, trzeba brać…

Uśmiechnął się demonicznie i podwinął rękaw puchatego, różowego szlafroka, podziwiając tym razem paznokcie u rąk – pokryte dopiero co nałożonym, wiśniowym lakierem. Może jednak trzeba było wybrać zielony…?

Debatował nad paznokciami kolejne parę minut, rozważając kolejno zmianę odcienia, obcięcie dłoni leżącym opodal pilniczkiem i samobójstwo. Wreszcie, porządnie zdegustowany, odwrócił się w stronę drugiego fotela, na którym, niby prawie-młody bóg, rozpierał się Lucek, chrapiąc uroczo. Snape prychnął i uśmiechając się złośliwie, zamachnął się i cisnął w jego stronę buteleczką wiśniowego lakieru. Lucjusz, trafiony centralnie w środek czoła, zerwał się na równe nogi, i macając obiema dłońmi kwitnącego na czole siniaka, otarł ukradkiem cieknącą po brodzie strużkę śliny i spojrzał oskarżycielsko na Severusa.

- Przemoc to nie jest rozwiązanie! – burknął ze złością, zezując na swoje spuchnięte czoło. Snape w odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i przygładziwszy swój uroczy szlafroczek, zapytał rzeczowo:

- Czy uważasz, że wiśniowy lakier czyni ze mnie kobietę?

- Mhm. Kobietę z owłosionymi nogami, dwudniowym zarostem i tłustymi włosami, a nawiasem mówiąc, nie rozumiem, co ci się nie podoba w lawendowym szam…

- Dobrze już. – przerwał mu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli Lucek raz zacznie gadać o właściwościach lawendowego szamponu czy innego mazidła, to nie skończy tyrady przez następną godzinę.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo i obrzucił swoje paznokcie ostatnim, nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Trzeba było jednak wziąć ten zielony… Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi z zamiarem odbycia wyprawy do łazienki. Sięgał właśnie klamki, gdy rzeczone drzwi otworzyły się z impetem, powalając go na podłogę i ogłuszając skutecznie. Leżał z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami dłuższą chwilę, przeklinając w myślach klamkę, drzwi, futrynę i niewychowanego gościa. Wreszcie, uznawszy, że jego foch jest wystarczająco wymowny, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że jego szlafrok nie jest tam gdzie powinien. Dokładniej, pas szlafroka, do tej pory luźno przerzucony na biodrach, plątał się teraz gdzieś w kącie, a wszystko, czym go Bozia obdarzyła przy narodzinach, właśnie miało okazję się z gościem przywitać.

Snape zagapił się inteligentnie na parę stóp w wyglansowanych, czarnych półbutach. Następnie spojrzał wyżej, na nogawki pedantycznie wyprasowanych, jedwabnych spodni i gustowną marynarkę. A kiedy odchylił głowę do tyłu, patrząc teraz gościowi w twarz, odkrył z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem, że oto stoi przed nim najmłodsza latorośl rodu Blacków w osobie zbulwersowanego Dracona. Gdzieś za ich plecami Lucjusz zaczął odprawiać litanię do Slytherina.

Severus obserwował z zainteresowaniem, jak twarz Dracona zalicza kolorystycznie wszystkie podstawowe barwy tęczy. Zanim jednak doczekał się swojej ulubionej zieleni, chłopak oskarżycielsko wycelował palcem nad jego głową i spoglądając to na niego, to na odprawiającego modły Lucjusza, zapytał spokojnie:

- Ojciec, jesteś gejem?

Lucjusz, jako arystokrata, zawsze miał pomysł na to, jak wyjść z twarzą z każdej, nawet najgorszej sytuacji. Wiedział co ma mówić, jakim tonem, jak zareagować i omotać rozmówcę wokół palca. Można by powiedzieć, że był Mistrzem Ciętej Riposty. Jednak, kiedy słowa jego własnego syna zawisły w powietrzu, pierwszy raz w całym swoim życiu Lucek nie wiedział co robić. Otworzył usta i w bardzo mało arystokratyczny sposób zaczął poruszać nimi, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku. Zupełnie jak ryba wyjęta z wody.

Z opresji uratował go Sever, który szybko ubrał szlafrok i próbował nieskutecznie zakryć paznokcie, których NIKT nie powinien widzieć, a zwłaszcza uczeń siódmego roku w Hogwarcie i największy Ślizgoński plotkarz, robiący wszystko, żeby być popularnym.

- Jako twój ojciec chrzestny, poczuwam się odpowiedzialny do uświadomienia ci prawdy- powiedział na pozór drwiącym, naturalnym głosem, jednak dało się w nim wyczuć nutkę niepokoju. Draco zmarszczył brwi.

- Otóż, kiedy twoja matka zginęła podczas wypadku... cóż. To nie był wypadek- Severus rzekł monotonnym głosem. Usiadł z powrotem na fotelu wziął drinka i wyglądał, jakby opowiadał anegdotkę z wakacji o grupie Japończyków i Grypie gumochłonowej.- Wszystko zaczęło się w poprzednie wakacje. Pamiętasz kiedy twój ojciec i ja wyjechaliśmy na misję dla Czarnego Pana?- Dracze w odpowiedzi kiwnął powoli głową.- Polegała ona na zebraniu składników do pewnego eliksiru. Część danych składników dało się znaleźć tylko na Hawajach. Było bardzo gorąco, twojemu ojcu wzdłuż szyi pociekła kropla potu, która sama się prosiła żeby ją zlizać. Podszedłem więc do Lucusia i...

- Dość, nie mów mi!- Draco, obecnie cały zielony na twarzy, z miną seryjnego złodzieja skarpetek złapanego przez gliny, zasłonił sobie dłońmi uszy.- Nie chcę znać każdej waszej erotycznej przygody. Czy ty chcesz wiedzieć, co nieprzyzwoitego twój jednorodzony syn robi w szkole, jaką jest Hogwart?- zwrócił się do ojca. Ten jakby odzyskał mowę i przejął pałeczkę.

- No więc, pomijając pewne szczegóły, wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. Postanowiliśmy o tym zapomnieć, ale znowu skończyliśmy na seksie. A potem znowu i znowu, i znowu, i znowu... Nawiasem mówiąc, to nie wiedziałem, że robienie Tego na palmie kokosowej jest takie podniecające...- Draco w tym momencie przypominał kolorem zgniły ogórek. Był ciemnozielony, z ciemniejszymi, zarumienionymi policzkami oraz szeroko otwartymi szarosrebrnymi oczami, wyglądającymi niczym pleśń z futerkiem, pojawiająca się po dłuższym czasie na jedzeniu.-Po następnych kilku... nastu razach stwierdziliśmy, że tego nie da się uniknąć i szczęśliwi znowu skończyliśmy w łóżku. Ale wtedy do pokoju weszła Narcyza.

- Niedomówieniem byłoby stwierdzenie, że była wściekła. Zaczęła miotać zaklęciami we wszystkie strony. Jako, że nie mogłem pozwolić aby mojemu bączusiowi...- Draco wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowany, zdegustowany odgłos, słysząc przezwisko, jakim Severus określił jego ojca.-... stała się krzywda, musiałem ją unieszkodliwić. A skoro była ona małżonką Pysia, miałem szansę na pozbycie się rywalki. Ciężki, zrobiony ze złota żyrandol wydawał się do tego idealny. Resztę już chyba znasz...- dokończył Mistrz Eliksirów.

Dracze z wrażenia osunął się na podłogę. Jego ojciec był gejem. Jego ojciec, ten, który głosił mu kazania o nienawiści do szlam i homoseksualistów, był gejem. Jego ojciec miał romans z nauczycielem. Jego ojciec przyczynił się do śmierci Narcyzy. Jego ojciec robił TO ze Starym Nietoperzem- tłustowłosym, wielkonosym, żółtozębym, ziemistocerowym gackiem. Ohyda.

- Ale jak to w ogóle możliwe?- spytał bezradnie, przejeżdżając dłonią wzdłuż swoich idealnie ułożonych włosów, mierzwiąc je. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że zniszczył sobie fryzurę, albo że pogniótł i prawdopodobnie zabrudził swoją idealną marynarkę, sprowadzaną prosto z Francji. Po prostu był w takim szoku, że nie zwracał uwagi na resztę świata.

- Wiesz, synu. Kiedy dwóch mężczyzn się kocha, to chce przypieczętować swój związek aktem miłości. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie uczestniczyłeś w seksie gejowskim, ale bardzo łatwo to wytłumaczyć. Otóż wkładasz swój członek do tyłka partnera i wykonując wiele ruchów miednicą doprowadzasz was obu do spełnienia. Oczywiście, kiedy służysz Czarnemu Panu, męska miłość jest codziennością. Kobiet, takich jak Bellatrix, jest za mało do zaspokojenia potrzeb wielu Śmierciojadów. Jak to się mówi: na bezrybiu i rak rybą. Przez te wszystkie lata odzwyczaiłem się nawet od seksu z dziewczyną. Moim zdaniem sam powinieneś tego spróbować. Tego nie da się porównać do niczego innego. Nawet do Ognistej whisky z lodem i parasolka w upalny dzień. A skoro o tym mowa, to ostatnio widziałem w tym klubie, Pod Jednorożcem, Pottera. Upił się tak, że romansował z Zabinim. Po drugiej w nocy obydwaj tańczyli na stole bez ubrań, śpiewając „Dziewczynę Aurora". Nie mam nic do młodego Blaise'a, ale mógł sobie wybrać kogoś lepszego, niż Bliznowaty. Z tego co wiem, on jest twoim dobrym przyjacielem, Draconie. On jak na takiego młodego, jest całkiem przystojny. Powinieneś z nim być, a nie ograniczasz się do młodszych dziewczyn. To tak jakby obrzydliwe- potok słów leciał z ust Lucka. Zawsze tak się działo, kiedy ktoś pozwalał mu się rozkręcić.

- Mam pomysł!- klasnął w dłonie.- Draco, znajdziemy Ci chłopaka!- krzyknął radośnie, złapał obu mężczyzn za nadgarstki i zanim ci zdążyli w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Lucjusz teleportował się.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco bał się otworzyć oczy. Znając swojego ojca i jego ośli upór, coś złego miało się wkrótce wydarzyć. Chłopak czuł w powietrzu wymieszany zapach tytoniu, perfum oraz potu. To tylko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia- znaleźli się w bardzo zatłoczonym miejscu. Dopiero głos mówiący do niego „Cześć przystojniaczku", z obcym akcentem, oraz ręka lądująca na jego pośladkach, szczypiąca go tam, sprawiły, że otworzył oczy.

Przed nim stał ponad dwumetrowy mięśniak, z niechlujnie ostrzyżonymi włosami i przyciasnymi dżinsami, sprawiającymi, że wzrok każdego automatycznie napotykał dużą wypukłość.

W tym momencie, pierwszy raz w swoim nastoletnim życiu, chłopak poczuł potrzebę ponownej zmiany w małą, niezauważalną w tłumie fretkę. Mężczyzna stojący przed nim wyglądał na takiego, który nie boi się zaciągnięcia bezbronnego młodzieńca w jakiś ciemny zakątek i zgwałcenia go.

- Jestem Hanz- powiedział facet, mierząc Draco natarczywym spojrzeniem przeraźliwie niebieskich tęczówek. Wyciągnął do niego dużą szorstką dłoń, a młody syn arystokraty uściskał ją niepewnie, starając się zachować swoją arystokratyczną, zimną postawę. Gdyby nie pomoc Severa, Dracze zostałby pewnie zgwałcony przez tego zboczeńca.

-Draco, dobrze, że jesteś. Lucek poszedł szukać ci chłopaka i chciał mnie ze sobą tam zaciągnąć, ale pamiętałem o tobie, tyle że nie mogłem cię znaleźć. Chodź poszukamy twojego ojca- Severus nieznacznie nadepnął na stopę Malfoya Juniora i ten wiedział, że to sposób na szybką ucieczkę.

- Ym, tak, ojciec. Pa... Hanz- wymamrotał Draco i zniknął w tłumie. Dopiero, kiedy znalazł się w bezpiecznej odległości, rozejrzał się po otoczeniu.

Wokół niego tłoczyło się pełno ludzi. Większość nosiła bluzki we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, lub dzierżyła transparenty z napisami w stylu „Dajcie nam kochać (się)" albo „Każda miłość jest taka sama". Liczne pary męsko- męskie albo damsko- damskie całowały się bezczelnie. Cała ta pielgrzymka poruszała się po ulicy jakiegoś zatłoczonego miasta. Na budynkach widniały napisy w obcym języku. Litery takie jak „o", „u" oraz „a" miały powyżej po dwie kropeczki.

I wtedy Draco wszystko zebrało się w sensowną całość. Hanz, niemieckie napisy, wszędzie pełno gejów i lesbijek, wszystkie kolory tęczy, dziwne hasła na transparentach i cały ten pochód. Lucjusz zabrał swojego syna na Paradę Równości.

Chłopak spojrzał z szokiem wymalowanym na swojej bladej twarzy, na ojca chrzestnego. Nawet nie zauważył wcześniej, że ten wciąż ma na sobie różowy szlafrok, puchate kapcie z głowami króliczków oraz pomalowane paznokcie.

- Nie wstyd ci tak wyglądać?- spytał Draco, a jego usta wygięły się w znanym na całym magicznym świecie, malfoyowskim smirku. Niewyraźny rumieniec wykwitł na twarzy Mistrza eliksirów.- Jak on to mógł zrobić? Mój własny ojciec!- spytał ze złością chłopak. Zabrać syna na paradę równości, żeby znaleźć mu chłopaka. To absurdalne. Kiedy arystokrata otwierał usta, z zamiarem kontynuowania swojego wywodu, przerwał mu głos. Bardzo dobrze znany, męski, znienawidzony głos.

- Ludzie! Nie dajcie władzy sobą pomiatać! Stwórzmy jedną wielką armię! Walczmy z rządem!- po całej ulicy niósł się głos Herry'ego Pottera- Chłopca, Który Przeżył, który stał na dachu niskiego warzywniaka.- Nie pozwalajmy, żeby traktowano nas inaczej! Żądajmy zezwolenia na śluby! Kto jest ze mną?

Wiele rąk uniosło się ku górze. Na budynek wdrapał się Seamus Finnigan oraz Dean Thomas.

- Jesteśmy z tobą, Harry! Zniszczmy wszystkich, którzy są nam przeciwni! Bądźmy królami świata!- coraz więcej uwagi przyciągał ten mały występ. Młodzieńcy wykrzykiwali takie hasła przez następne minuty, zbierając coraz większe poparcie. W końcu Harry krzyknął z wysoko uniesioną pięścią.

- THIS! IS! SPAAARRRTAAAA!

Draco pobielały wargi ze strachu. Świat we władaniu Gryfonów byłby okropnym miejscem, pełnym dobroci, odwagi oraz przede wszystkim głupoty. Był tylko jeden sposób na uratowanie Ziemi, dla tego jednego chłopaka trudny, ale zdecydowanie przyjemny- wybić ich.

Chciał zwerbować na swoją stronę Snape'a, wiedząc, że on też się z nim zgodzi, ale zauważył, iż go nigdzie nie ma. Zaczął przebijać się przez tłum gejów i lesbijek. Zauważył Hanza, który do niego machał. Udawał, że go nie widzi, a kiedy przemknął obok dwóch chłopaków, mówiących do siebie"Kocham cię, Krzy" oraz „Ja ciebie też, Gabi", zobaczył niecodzienny widok: Severus Snape, próbujący odepchnąć od siebie Gilderoya Lockharta, który przywarł do niego ustami, oraz Lucjusz Malfoy odciągający ich od siebie z miną seryjnego mordercy.

Severus szukał Lucka. Tyle, że nie spodziewał się na swojej drodze starego znajomego, który kiedyś uczył w Hogwarcie Obrony przed czarną magią. Niemiłą niespodzianką było też wyznanie miłości Mistrzowi Eliksirów oraz przyciśnięcie jego ust do swoich, w obleśnym, obrzydliwym pocałunku. Sever nieskutecznie próbował zrzucić z siebie tą pijawkę, która owinęła się wokół niego, wysysając z niego całą swoją krew. Nawet Lucjusz, który pojawił się z nie wiadomo skąd, nie mógł go odepchnąć. Dopiero celny lewy sierpowy w bok od Draco otumanił go na tyle, że Sevi w końcu go odepchnął.

-To było za 'nędzny' z wypracowania o trollach górskich w drugiej klasie- powiedział młody Malfoy z satysfakcją w głosie, ale kiedy Gilderoy zaczął paplać o tym, jak piękny jest nos Snape'a, a jego włosy takie cudowne, Draco jęknął żałośnie i uciekł z obrzydzeniem malującym się na twarzy.

Lucjusz podszedł do Lockharta i spojrzał na niego z góry zimnym wzrokiem szarych tęczówek. Otworzył powoli usta.

- Zapamiętaj sobie na przyszłość to co ci teraz powiem- wysyczał z wściekłością.- NIE DOTYKAJ MOJEGO CHŁOPAKA!- wykrzyczał to tak głośno, że wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku niemu.

Draco w tym czasie wydostał się z tłumu, w miejsce, gdzie prawie nikt go nie wiedział. Obserwował wszystkich z bezpiecznej odległości i myślał o wszystkim, czego się dzisiaj dowiedział. Jego ojciec jest gejem... te słowa krążyły mu cały czas po głowie.

Nagle usłyszał w pobliżu kilka złych głosów.

- Mam was wszystkich dość! Odchodzę!- krzyknął zielony power ranger.

- A idź w cholerę niewdzięczny smrodzie!- odkrzyknął mu czerwony.

- Łaski bez!- zakończył konwersację zielony i zniknął w tłumie.

- Co my teraz zrobimy?- spytał niebieski reszty zespołu. Teraz zamiast piątki została ich czwórka.

- A co możemy zrobić?- spytał retorycznie czerwony.- Musimy znaleźć kogoś na jego miejsce- powiedział tonem, jakby chodziło tylko o zjedzenie kanapki z szynką.

- Ale skąd my teraz weźmiemy kogoś na jego miejsce? Zaraz będziemy walczyć. Chyba musimy poradzić sobie w czwórkę- stwierdziła różowa.

W tym momencie z cienia wyszedł Draco. Na twarzy miał chytry uśmieszek. Ukłonił się im nieznacznie.

- Czyżby brakowało wam kogoś? Draco Malfoy- ulubiony kolor to zielony. Do usług...


	3. Chapter 3

UWAGA – PEŁNOPRAWNĄ WSPÓŁAUTORKĄ FICKA JEST NIEJAKA sittingnatree (LINK DO PROFILU TUTAJ)! Alert miał pojawić się tak samo w dwóch poprzednich partach, ale ze względów technicznych go nie ma, a mi średnio się chce edytować, więc zostanie jak jest.

A słowem wstępu – part generalnie krótki, pewnie niezadowalający, ale na swoją obronę powiem, że to dlatego, że następny będzie więcej niż obszerny i inaczej po prostu nie dało się tego ciachnąć.

Smacznego! 

To było w pewnym sensie abstrakcyjne, by nie powiedzieć dziwne, czy nawet szalone. Draco westchnął ciężko i strzepując z wściekle zielonego rękawa wyimaginowany pyłek, uśmiechnął się krzywo sam do siebie. A więc był teraz rendżerem. Miał własną świnkę morską (wróć – własnego mistrza), ukrytą kwaterę główną, megazorda, szpanerski morfer i żeńską połowę cywilizowanej części świata na wyciągnięcie ręki. Niech się schowa Bliznowaty ze swoim kompleksem ratowania świata!

Draco na samą myśl o zielonookiej, rozczochranej pomyłce biologicznej zmarszczył się mimowolnie i prychnął pod nosem. Czterooka karykatura szybko jednak wywietrzała z jego myśli; w końcu był teraz obrońcą świata. Nie powinien myśleć o głupotach.

Gładząc rąbek nie mniej wściekle zielonej peleryny z najczystszego, dwustronnego poliestru, ruszył sprężyście w stronę swojej nowej drużyny. Co prawda jego nieskazitelne poczucie gustu cierpiało poważnie na widok kompletu błyszczących strojów we wszystkich kolorach tęczy (zielony mógł jeszcze znieść, ale, na miłość boską, bez przesady!), ale stwierdził wspaniałomyślnie, że ostatecznie jakoś to przetrzyma. Chciał, nie, musiał przecież udowodnić ojcu, że sam potrafi wybrać sobie drogę życiową i wcale nie musi się ona wiązać ani z Malfoyami, ani z homoseksualizmem, ani z jednym i drugim na raz. Kpiący uśmieszek kwitnący na jego wargach przygasł nieco na mimowolne wspomnienie pary obcisłych dżinsów i różowego podkoszulka.

Nie, zdecydowanie nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

Zbliżając się do swojej drużyny, przygładził włosy gestem, o którym wiedział, że podnieca płeć żeńską (i nie tylko, niestety), jak nic innego. I rzeczywiście, sztuczka podziałała dokładnie tak samo, jak zawsze: już po chwili obie należące do drużyny kobiety rzuciły mu się na ramiona z piskiem, którego nie powstydziłaby się sama Gruba Dama.

Draco uśmiechnął się do pozostałych dwóch, uroczo zazielenionych ze złości facetów i włożył na głowę hełm ze szpanerską szybką. Był w końcu Malfoyem. Jakakolwiek uległość nie wchodziła w grę, nawet, jeśli przyłączył się właśnie do bandy idiotów.

Mimowolnie rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie w kierunku megazorda. Już teraz, tylko na niego patrząc, wiedział, że konieczne będą gruntowne poprawki – był stuprocentowo pewien, że maszyna w postaci węża prezentowałaby się o wiele bardziej stylowo.

Malfoy cofnął się o krok i typowo rendżerskim susem wskoczył do kokpitu, postanawiając, że zmiany wprowadzi zaraz po heroicznym ocaleniu świata. Usadowił się wygodnie w fotelu i wyznając zasadę, że nie ma czegoś, czego Malfoy by nie potrafił, spojrzał pewnie na ogrom barwnych drążków i przycisków. Wcisnął ten położony najbliżej, pulsujący ładnym, srebrnym kolorem, starając się wyglądać przy tym jak najbardziej pewnie. Był przekonany na jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent, że uruchomił zapłon. Kiedy jednak zamiast silnika zaryczał ogłuszający alarm rodem z kreskówek, a ponad kokpitem zajaśniała dioda z napisem RED ALERT, wiedział już, że to chyba jednak nie ten guzik.

Do kokpitu jak na gwizdek wsypała się reszta drużyny, tańcząc wokół fotela Draco coś na kształt rytualnego tańca deszczu i świetnie naśladując komplet syren przeciwmgielnych. Malfoy, widząc ten dziwny pokaz, uniósł swoją idealną brew i zaplótł ręce na piersiach, nadal starając się wyglądać jak człowiek, który wie, co robi. Wreszcie, gdy zdążył już nabawić się szczękościsku, a jego cierpliwość trzymała się na ostatnich kilku niteczkach, Czerwony Rendżer podskoczył do niego na jednej nodze i w interesujący sposób zmieniając kolor twarzy z błękitu na jasną zieleń, wrzasnął rozdzierająco:

- ARMAGEDON! KONIEC ŚWIATA! DZIEWIĄTA PLAGA EGIPSKA! EVERYBODY IS GOIN' TO DIEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Interesujące. – Draco skinął głową i bardziej martwiąc się swoją zniszczoną przez hełm fryzurą niż domniemaną zagładą świata, zaplótł palce przed twarzą niczym rasowy mafiozo i zapytał rzeczowo:

- A tak konkretnie?

Czerwony Rendżer, słysząc owo pytanie, spurpurowiał na twarzy i skacząc jeszcze chwilę w tę i z powrotem, wrzasnął w końcu:

- NADCHODZI ZŁO! – wyprodukował przy tym zdaniu tyle decybeli, że Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać, by skinąć ku niemu z uznaniem. Następnie odczekał łaskawie kolejne parę minut, zezwalając kompanowi na jeszcze jedną turę tańca deszczu, po czym powtórzył, używając całej swej siły przekonywania:

- A tak konkretnie?

Rendżer spojrzał na niego z miną rozczłonkowanego wisielca płonącego na stosie.

- Voldemort się zbliża!

Idealnie szare oczy Draco rozszerzyły się na moment w niemej degustacji. Ich właściciel odczekał chwilę, by jego reakcja wyglądała wystarczająco wymownie, po czym podniósł się i doskonale wczuwając się w rolę włoskiego ojca mafijnej rodziny, zaplótł ręce za piersiami i odwrócił się w kierunku szyby pełniącej rolę otworu gębowego megazorda.

- Po jaką cholerę – zapytał ze stoickim spokojem – potrzebny wam przycisk, który przywołuje tu szefa mojego ojca i chrzestnego?

Czerwony Rendżer, wyraźnie pytaniem zaskoczony, zaprzestał na chwilę skakania na jednej nodze, usiadł na jednym z foteli i wpatrywał się w Draco z pozycji rasowego myśliciela. Dobry moment później, gdy Draco w akcie desperacji zabierał się już za liczenie różowych koszulek w tłumie przewalającym się między olbrzymimi stopami maszyny, brzydką twarz Czerwonego Rendżera rozjaśnił szeroki banan dziecięcej radości i samozadowolenia.

Malfoy, modląc się w duchu, by grymas ten nie zapisał się w jego pamięci na długo, uniósł wymownie brwi, dając do zrozumienia, że wciąż czeka na odpowiedź.

Rendżer, widząc to, odchrząknął znacząco i nie przestając się szczerzyć, stwierdził z pełną swobodą:

- To na wypadek, gdybyśmy stracili ostatnich dziesięciu widzów. Taki wiesz, chwyt reklamowy.

Draco spojrzał z jawnym niedowierzaniem najpierw na Czerwonego Rendżera, później na wciąż zajętą swoim antychrystycznym rytuałem resztę zespołu, feralny guzik, pozostałą część kokpitu, szalejący w dole tłum i znów na Czerwonego Rendżera. Następnie potarł czoło wierzchem dłoni i wytężył umysł, starając się przypomnieć sobie techniki opanowywania gniewu, których dawno, dawno temu próbował nauczyć go ojciec. Ach, tak.

Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery. Pięć. Sześć. Siedem. Osiem. Dziewięć. Dziesięć.

Cholera jasna, to wcale nie pomagało!

Nie bardzo zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, zgrzytnął zębami i wymierzył biednemu rendżerowi idealny prawy prosty. Chłopaczyna zachwiał się i padł na podłogę jak worek ziemniaków, mamrocząc coś o tym, że może jednak nie trzeba było wyrzucać Pottera.

Draco patrzył na niego, kipiąc ze złości i pałając rządzą zemsty do wszystkiego, co akurat mogłoby, nawet przez przypadek, nawinąć mu się pod nogi. Tak go wyrolować… Jego przyszłość… Jego powołanie… Zwykłym, tandetnym, telewizyjnym szmatławcem?

Malfoy stanął nad bogu ducha winnym rendżerem, w myślach obmyślając już wszystkie możliwe klątwy i uroki, jakimi zaraz go obłoży. Zanim jednak zdążył biednego chłopaka choćby ukrzyżować, świat zatrząsł się w posadach, a z najbliższego zaułka, ku rozpaczy rendżersów, wyłoniło się Zło.


	4. Chapter 4

UWAGA – PEŁNOPRAWNĄ WSPÓŁAUTORKĄ FICKA JEST NIEJAKA sittingnatree (LINK DO PROFILU TUTAJ)!

W kwestii komentarza do rozdziału – tak jak obiecałam, ciupkę dłuższy niż ostatnio. Smacznego, jeśli ktoś to czyta ^^

* * *

Zło się potknęło. Naprawdę. Lord Voldemort sunął po ziemi z prędkością średnią fiata bravo na polskich drogach (nie podnosząc przy tym ani razu nogi, tak jakby zjeżdżał na nartach, z górki) i nie zauważył kamienia, który się nagle pojawił na drodze. Można nazwać szczęściem w nieszczęściu, że Tom Marvolo Riddle nie miał nosa, bo w przeciwnym wypadku na pewno by go złamał. Poleciał prosto na twarz, a jego ciało w momencie zetknięcia z podłożem wydało dźwięk przypominający upadek tortu urodzinowego ze szpanerskimi dekoracjami na podłogę.

Lord wstał z brudnej ziemi i czyszcząc zaciekle swoją jeszcze niedawno czystą szatę z błota, kurzu i psiej kupy, przeklął po wężowemu. Wyruszył w ponowną drogę do rendżersów patrząc przy tym uważnie pod nogi, co zepsuło image 'Bad guya', który starał się sobą prezentować.

Kiedy w końcu dystans zmniejszył się do jakichś pięciu metrów, Marvolo (wolał, kiedy ktoś nazywa go drugim imieniem, gdyż Tom kojarzył mu się ze znienawidzonym przed laty ojcem) zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, próbując ukryć zakłopotanie, które wywołał upadek. Z jego dziurki od nosa, którego nie miał, płynęła cienka strużka krwi. Voldemort wytarł ją z prędkością światła, kiedy Draco akurat mrugnął. No bo w końcu NIKT nie mógł zobaczyć tak ludzkiego odruchu, jakim jest wycieranie swojego nie-nosa u takiego gada (dosłownie i w przenośni) jak on. Po hańbie, jakiej doświadczył wcześniej musiał w końcu zachować resztkę twarzy.

Draco i beznosy patrzyli na siebie z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Kiedy chłopak się przyjrzał lordowi, zauważył, że ten nie jest sam. Obok niego wił się niespokojnie ogromny wąż. Bazyliszek. Na smyczy. Bazyliszek na smyczy? Ślepia stwora zasłaniał stanik o miseczce „Z", co powodowało, że ten wyglądał niczym mucha z ogonem, bez skrzydeł i kończyn, o różowych, koronkowych, wyłupiastych oczach.

W końcu Voldemort przerwał trzymającą w napięciu ciszę. Zmrużył niebezpiecznie swoje czerwone oczy i posłał mu nienawistne spojrzenie, ale to w połączeniu z rosnącym z zawrotną prędkością limem na jego łuku bez-briowym sprawiło, że młody arystokrata wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

- Jakim prawem przerywasz moją popołudniową drzemkę, młody człowieku? Żeby ta twarz- w tym momencie dźgnął się swoim długim, bladym palcem w nos- nie miała zmarszczek mimicznych, potrzebuje wiele snu. Co jak co, ale mam już swoje 71 lat. Chyba wolno mi dbać o urodę, hę?

Kiedy druga niekontrolowana fala śmiechu minęła, Draco zaczął czkać.

- A co ty- hik!, gejem jesteś- hik!, że popra- hik!- wiasz urodę- hik!- spytał półżartem chłopak. Ta cała sytuacja była absurdalna. Jak jakiś sen. Voldemort- rozmawiający z nim o zmarszczkach mimicznych... No może jednak koszmar. Wtedy Marvolo niespodziewanie uniósł wysoko swoje nie- brwi i szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdziwieniem.

- A ty nie jesteś?- spytał z niedowierzaniem.- przecież każdy śmierciożerca jest gejem. To chyba jasne. Ale nie wierzę, że Młody Malfoy, syn Lucjusza, TEGO Lucjusza, był HETERO- zaczął mówić do siebie, zapominając o obecności obgadywanego.

- Prawda?- przerwał mu bardzo znajomy głos.- Próbowałem go nawrócić, Panie. Naprawdę. On jest chyba niereformowalny. Ma to po rodzinie ze strony Narcyzy. Na pewno- rzekł Lucjusz, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd z Severusem, trzymającym go za dłoń.- Miałem nadzieję, że może, jeśli się o nas dowie, to odkryje, co go naprawdę pociąga...- Malfoy westchnął ciężko.

- A próbowałeś z synem Zabinich? On podobno cudownie reaguje. Słyszałem to od młodego Teodora Notta. On jest niby taki poukładany i cichy, ale jak krzyczy to bębenki mogą popękać. Natomiast Vincenta i Gregory'ego nie polecam. Ta masa tłuszczu przeszkadza, kiedy chcesz któregoś z nich...-Lord zaczął paplać tak, jakby oceniał psy na wystawie.

- STOP! Stop, wystarczy. Może wrócimy do celu twojej wizyty, wujaszku?- zapytał podenerwowany Draco. Właśnie usłyszał o swoich przyjaciołach coś, czego zdecydowanie nie chciał wiedzieć. Nigdy.

- No właśnie, Draconie. Jakim cudem stałeś się rendżerem, dlaczego nosisz zielony lateks oraz po jaką cholerę mnie wezwałeś?- spytał Voldi, ignorując fakt, że właśnie został nazwany 'wujaszkiem'.

- To nie jest lateks!- obruszył się Draco. Nikt nie będzie obrażać jego, ani jego stroju.- To najczystszy poliester. A ten guzik... to był wypadek. Nie chciałem żeby to się wydarzyło. Ja próbowałem, ale... CZERWONY MNIE NIE SŁUCHAŁ!- wydusił z siebie Draco, wskazując oskarżycielsko na jednego z rendżerów.- Ja mu mówiłem „nie, nie wchodź do megazorda. Nie możesz nacisnąć tego guzika." Ale on i tak mnie ignorował.- po chwili znowu zwrócił się do czerwonego i dodał grobowym tonem.- Jestem bardzo zawiedziony na tobie...

Voldemort, Lucjusz i Severus podnieśli swoje lewe brwi w tej samej chwili i skrzyżowali ręce na klatkach piersiowych.

- Kłamiesz. Mogę to wyczuć. Nikt nie kłamie bezkarnie przed obliczem Czarnego Pana. Musisz zostać ukarany, młodzieńcze- oznajmił zimnym, drwiącym głosem Marvolo. Potem spojrzał na swojego bazyliszka i odpiął jego smycz.- Idź na łowy, kochanie. Zjedz coś, skarbeńku. Ale pamiętaj, Nessie. Wróć.- powiedział do swojej podopiecznej, dziwnie miękkim tonem.

- Panie... czy ty nazwałeś bazyliszka... Nessie?- spytał ze zwątpieniem wyczuwalnym w głosie Severus. Wszyscy obecni od razu zapomnieli o groźbach, jakie usłyszał Draco. Bo jak to możliwe, że taki ktoś jak on, nazywa zwierzę imieniem z tandetnej historyjki o psie.

- Właściwie, to nie ja dawałem jej imię. Kiedy ją kupowałem od tego wieśniaka, Hagrida, ona już była ochrzczona. Ale ładnie się wabi, prawda?- zapytał tym samym miękkim głosem, a kiedy nikt mu nie odpowiedział, odchrząknął.- Nie zbaczajmy z tematu. Młody Draco, wyzywam cię na pojedynek.

Wszyscy zebrani wciągnęli głośno powietrze, jak jeden mąż. Lord Voldemort- największy bydlak magicznego świata właśnie skazał na rychłą śmierć Dracze, który w tym momencie otworzył usta i usiadł z wrażenia. Kiedy Lucjusz to zobaczył, cały się zjeżył ze złości.

- Synu! Wstawaj na nogi, już! Jak ja cię wychowywałem? I zamknij tą paszczę. Tak nie przystoi dżentelmenowi. Dziadzio Lucyfer Malfoy pewnie przewraca się w grobie, jak cię widzi, takiego słabego i bezbronnego! Teraz się podniesiesz i przyjmiesz wyzwanie z podniesioną głową. Walcz, młody!- Lucjusz podciągnął chłopaka za ramię, aż ten w końcu utrzymał się w pionie, wytrzepał jego ubranie i ze zdegustowaną miną zamknął mu usta dłonią.

- Tak, ojcze- dobiegła w końcu niewyraźna odpowiedź Draco. Chłopak odsunął się od Lucjusza, wypiął dumnie pierś i przykleił do twarzy swój klasyczny smirk.- Wujaszku, ktoś mi musi pożyczyć różdżkę. W tym stroju nie da się niczego wsadzić do kieszeni. Wszystko jest za obcisłe- rzekł i dla pokazu strzelił materiałem sobie w rękę.

- A kto tu mówi o różdżkach?- spytał pewnym tonem Marvolo. Wszyscy ponownie wciągnęli głośno powietrze. Przez umysł Draco przelatywały straszne wizje walki na noże, tortur, testów wytrzymałości i innych potwornych wyjść, jakie mógł wymyślić Riddle.-I nie jestem twoim wujaszkiem- dodał.-Będziemy walczyć na...- Marvolo pokazowo zamilkł.-... Śledzie!

Każdy patrzył na Toma, jakby ten oszalał. Severus wsadził sobie palec do ucha i zaczął zaciekle w nim grzebać, próbując odetkać go od zaległej w nim woskowiny. Rendżersi stali niezdolni do ruchu, bojąc się Riddle'a. Lucjusz po prostu patrzył swoimi szarymi oczami to na Voldemorta, to na Severusa, to na Draco, natomiast ten ostatni wybuchł niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

- Hahaha! Nie uwierzycie co mi się wydawało, że usłyszałem- chłopak wytarł łezkę, która zakręciła mu się w oku z nagłego napadu wesołości.- Na początku zrozumiałem, że wujaszek mówi słowo 'śledź'.- Draco znów zaczął się śmiać.- Absurdalne, no nie?- uśmiech blondyna przygasł, kiedy nikt mu nie odpowiedział.- No nie?- dodał już mniej pewnym tonem.

- Po pierwsze, młody, bardzo dobrze zrozumiałeś. Po drugie: nie wolno ci się śmiać ani być szczęśliwym przed obliczem Czarnego Pana. I po trzecie: miałeś do mnie nie mówić wujaszku!- zaperzył się Voldi.

- Mój Panie- odezwał się niepewnie Lucjusz.- Jak ty sobie wyobrażasz walkę, ekhm, na śledzie?

- Jak to „jak"?- spytał retorycznie Voldemort- Ja biorę śledzika, on bierze śledzika, bijemy się nimi, pokonuję go, a on umiera w męczarniach...- dla dodania efektu, Lord roześmiał się, niczym każda zła postać w bajce. Kiedy skończył, uniósł różdżkę, machnął nią zamaszyście, a z nieba spadły dwie, tłuste ryby. Marvolo podszedł swoim majestatycznym krokiem do jednej z ryb po czym podniósł ją swoimi długimi, bladymi palcami. Może nie wyglądałoby to tak komicznie, gdyby nie fakt, że śledź wyślizgnął mu się z ręki, zrobił fikołka w powietrzu i widowiskowo uderzył go z głośnym plaskiem w twarz. Wszyscy zgromadzeni z trudem próbowali powstrzymać się od śmiechu z Tego-Którego-Znokautowała-Ryba.

Draco odchrząknął, wypiął dumnie pierś, uśmiechnął się do różowej i żółtej rendżerki w sposób, na jaki tylko on mógł sobie pozwolić (odpowiedzią z ich strony był pisk stłumiony przez hełmy na głowach dziewcząt), po czym podszedł do drugiej ryby i podniósł ją ostrożnie dwoma rękoma. Chłopak wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający coś pomiędzy jęknięciem a warknięciem. Śledź był zdecydowanie za śliski, a jego śluz zdecydowanie za bardzo przyklejał się do jego magicznych rączek. Jak miło, pomyślał Draco, trzymając go przed sobą niczym miecz, zasada numer 45 z poradnika bohaterów: Bohater jest tyle wart, co jego broń.

Kiedy Voldemort zawładnął w końcu nad bronią, odetchnął ciężko i wyjaśnił zasady.

- Nie ma żadnych reguł, oprócz tego, że przegrywa ten, który pierwszy straci przytomność. Gotowy?- Draco kiwnął głową.- Pojedynek czas zacząć.

Obaj Ślizgoni ruszyli na siebie z broniami przed sobą. Momentalnie pokonali dystans między jednym a drugim i zaczęli okładać się rybami. Na początku Draco musnął go jedną z płetw w policzek, a zaraz potem się uchylił się przed atakiem, niczym bohater matrixa. Po chwili Marvolo trafił we włosy chłopaka, w którego oczach zabłysła chęć mordu, kiedy jego idealne włosy zostały zbezczeszczone. W furii zaczął okładać go na oślep śledziem i nie zauważył, kiedy ryba wyślizgnęła mu się z ręki. Nadal machał rękami jak szalony, aż w końcu Voldemort wymierzył mu celny policzek, który zwalił go z nóg. Chłopaczyna leżał bezbronny na ziemi, zasłaniając kurczowo włosy, a Lord stał nad nim, z rybą uniesioną ku górze, chcąc zadać ostateczny cios. Wtedy po całej okolicy rozległ się płaczliwy, męski głos.

- LEAVE! DRACO! ALOOONE!- Hanz, a za nim cała horda gejów krzyknęli naraz. Voldemort zamrugał kilka razy swoimi wężowymi oczyma, po czym w końcu się odezwał.

- Bo co mi zrobisz?- spytał się inteligentnie. Wszyscy mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się przebiegle.

- Naślemy na ciebie Sarę...- zagroził Hanz. Voldemort wybałuszył ślepia, otworzył usta i zbladł jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe.

- Masz na myśli TĘ Sarę?- spytał przestraszony Marvolo. Lucjusz, Draco, Severus i rendżersi patrzyli na całą scenkę z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzach. Nigdy nie widzieli, żeby Tom kiedykolwiek wykazał się słabością, a widok jego twarzy, wykrzywionej w panicznym strachu, był całkowitą niespodzianką. Nikt nawet nie wiedział, że jego usta mogą się wygiąć w tak idealną podkówkę.

- O, tak. Sara- Zboczeniec- Ekshibicjonista- Gwałciciel- Hanz każde słowo mówił z rzadko spotykaną nawet u Ślizgonów kpiną. Lord natychmiast spróbował zakryć swój strach maską obojętności. Odwrócił się, szeleszcząc swoją peleryną i w mało groźny sposób zaczął oddalać się biegiem z miejsca wydarzeń.

- Jeszcze tu wrócę...- dało się usłyszeć z oddali głos Marvolo. A może to był tylko wiatr...?


	5. Chapter 5

UWAGA – PEŁNOPRAWNĄ WSPÓŁAUTORKĄ FICKA JEST NIEJAKA sittingnatree (link do profilu miał być tutaj, ale nie umiem go prawidłowo wstawić, więc nie ma)

W całym Berlinie naraz zapadła przejmująca cisza. Zalegające na A10 kolumny samochodów przestały uporczywie trąbić, ich kierowcy przerwali w pół słowa skomplikowane wiązanki obelg, którymi jak dotychczas obrzucali siebie nawzajem, umilkły dziesiątki podstarzałych telewizorów dudniących dotąd z co drugiego okna, nawet kolorowy tłum gejów poniewierający się po głównym placu miasta ucichł na moment, obserwując historyczny moment w napiętym milczeniu. Oto bowiem Voldemort, właśnie Ten, Którego Imię Brzmi Po Koreańsku (Hi Hu Mast Not Bi Nejmt – .), najstraszniejsza zmora czarodziejskiego świata – haniebnie uciekał, niby sprinter przebierając anorektycznymi nogami i łapiąc w pełnym pędzie poły swojej umazanej psią kupą peleryny. Dopiero w chwili, gdy na betonie zaplaskały donośnie jego gołe stopy, a sam Czarny Pan zniknął za najbliższym zaułkiem, ludność Berlina pojęła Radosną Nowinę – Draco Malfoy naprawdę wygrał, zmusił Zło do odwrotu, i ogólnie rzecz biorąc, uratował świat przed zagładą. Zaległą w mieście ciszę naraz przerwał odgłos gorliwych oklasków, a później następnych i kolejnych. Ktoś zagwizdał z aprobatą, ktoś inny wybuchnął śmiechem, fluorescencyjne transparenty z powrotem wystrzeliły ku niebu. Wystarczył ledwie moment, by cały Berlin zatrząsł się w posadach od wybuchu nagłej radości i powszechnych wiwatów. Młody Malfoy, nie mniej niż wszyscy inni zaskoczony swym zwycięstwem, błyskawicznie został uchwycony przez dziesiątki silnych ramion i wyrzucony pod niebo przy akompaniamencie dzikiego aplauzu. W całej tej wrzawie nikt jakoś nie zwrócił uwagi na postać w dziwnym, czarnym kostiumie, która właśnie stanęła na dachu jednego z budynków i melodramatycznie spoglądała na szalejący niżej rwetes. Dopiero w chwili, gdy owa postać po raz trzeci odchrząknęła potężnie, nieliczni zerknęli na nią ze zdziwieniem, zastanawiając się w większości, kim też może ten osobliwy astmatyk być. Osobnik ten jednak, wyraźnie nieusatysfakcjonowany tak marną atencją, podrapał się po głowie i z charkliwym westchnieniem rozpostarł ramiona, po czym, wygięty w idealnej jaskółce, rzucił się prosto w środek tęczowego tłumu. Panujący wokół jazgot przycichł nieco, bowiem większość szalejących stadnie pedziów pojęła już, że coś jest na rzeczy. Niczym w niższej klasy teledysku tłum rozstąpił się na dwie połowy, zostawiając przybyszowi w ten sposób wolną drogę. Ten w odpowiedzi pokiwał z uznaniem na tą reakcję i podparłszy się pod boki, uważnie prześledził wzrokiem barwną gromadę. Wreszcie, wyraźnie dostrzegłszy cel swego przybycia, poprawił tkwiący na głowie czarny hełm i błyszcząc parą wyglansowanych buciorów, ruszył zamaszyście w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Wreszcie, po długiej, pełnej oczekiwania chwili, postać w czerni zarzęziła jak stary odkurzacz i zarzucając swoją mroczną peleryną, stanęła dokładnie naprzeciw Lucjusza Malfoya. Ten zerknął na obcego z dobrze zamaskowanym zdziwieniem i przytulając się do stojącego obok Severusa, zapytał z wyższością:

- Pan sobie życzy?

Czarny ponownie zacharczał gardłowo i celując w Lucjusza krzywym paluchem, stwierdził wreszcie:

- Jestem twoim ojcem, Luke! Twoim ojcem!

W odpowiedzi na tę sensację twarz Lucjusza najpierw gwałtownie zszarzała, a zaraz później osiągnęła barwę uroczej, zgniłej zieleni. Severus natomiast spojrzał na Czarnego, później na Lucka, a potem znów na Czarnego, w widoczny sposób oczekując, że któryś z nich wybuchnie zaraz histerycznym śmiechem i upewni go w przekonaniu, że to tylko kiepski żart. Lucjusz jednak, zamiast zacząć chichotać, zszarzał ponownie i zakrywając twarz ręką, mruknął ledwo słyszalnie:

- Ja pierdolę…

Severus w sposób widoczny nic z zaistniałej sytuacji nie zrozumiał. Lucjusz natomiast, wciąż jeszcze całkiem szary, spojrzał na osobliwego przybysza z odrazą i warknął po dłuższej chwili milczenia:

- Czego tutaj?

Czarny nie odpowiedział od razu. Zamiast tego podparł się pod boki i mierzył go przez chwilę nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, aż wreszcie zabuczał, wyraźnie zirytowany:

- Luke, jak ty się do mnie odnosisz?

Lucjusz chrząknął znacząco i zerkając na człowieczka z buchającą z oczu nienawiścią, syknął wściekle:

- Nie rozumiem pańskich pretensji. Co więcej, w ogóle pana nie znam i w związku z tym proszę mi wybaczyć, ale zupełnie nie rozumiem, czego u jasnej cholery pan ode mnie chce.

Czarny pokręcił powoli głową, po czym znienacka położył Luckowi rękę na ramieniu i szepnął kojąco:

- Luke, wiem, że to trudne i że możesz być na mnie zły. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że twoja matka…

- STOP! – ryknął nagle Lucjusz, przerywając mu perorę w pół słowa i różowiejąc z wściekłości. Następnie podniósł ręce i targając swe idealne włosy, potoczył wokół błędnym spojrzeniem. Wreszcie, po chwili przejmującej ciszy, uśmiechnął się grymasem szaleńca i strzelił palcami. Wszystko wokół rozmyło się nagle, a zebraną na placu ludność Berlina spowiła szara, dławiąca mgła. Gdzieś w tle coś huknęło zdrowo, świat zawirował, aż wreszcie przed zebranymi zmaterializowała się słusznych rozmiarów rezydencja.

Na najbliższym parkanie zaskrzeczał paw.


	6. Chapter 6

UWAGA – PEŁNOPRAWNĄ WSPÓŁAUTORKĄ FICKA JEST NIEJAKA sittingnatree!

Severus rozejrzał się ze zdziwieniem wokół siebie, z niemałym zdziwieniem rozpoznając w rezydencji osławione Malfoy Manor. Odwrócił się do partnera z zamiarem uzyskania wyjaśnień, Lucjusz jednak, jak się okazało, miał zupełnie inne plany. Ledwie bowiem teleportacja dobiegła końca, ruszył szybkim, sprężystym krokiem w stronę dworu, nie oglądając się ani na Czarnego, ani tym bardziej na Snape'a.

Sev spojrzał na kochanka, wyraźnie takim zachowaniem urażony, i bucząc pod nosem coś o gburach i naparze miłosnym, powlókł się niechętnie w stronę rezydencji. Czarny przybysz natomiast rozejrzał się wokół siebie i kiwając głową z wyraźnym uznaniem, zarzucił peleryną i raźno ruszył przed siebie.

Zanim jednak obaj dotarli do potężnej bramy wejściowej, Lucjusz zdążył już zniknąć w pajęczynie mrocznych korytarzy i przepastnych, nikomu niepotrzebnych pokoików. Chcąc nie chcąc, ruszyli więc jego śladem, usiłując jednocześnie nie wyrżnąć w żadną z poutykanych po kątach antycznych rzeźb ani nie zgubić się w kolejnej galerii portretów niekoniecznie urodziwych ludzi. Przed nimi, niczym białe widmo jakiejś pseudo-mrocznej zjawy, migotały co rusz potargane włosy Lucjusza, a czasami, gdy skręcał gwałtownie, również jego trupioblada, napięta niebezpiecznie twarz. Żaden z mężczyzn nie ważył się zapytać, co się właściwie dzieje; wyglądało bowiem na to, że Lucjuszowi na chwilę obecną wystarczy byle pretekst do urządzenia Czwartej Wojny Światowej.

Wreszcie, po kilku minutach krążenia w tę i z powrotem między przykurzonymi antykami i przemykania salami wielkości przeciętnych mugolskich boisk piłkarskich, Lucjusz raptownie się zatrzymał i otwarłszy gwałtownie jedne z dziesiątek drzwi, wkroczył zamaszyście do tajemniczego, ociemnionego pomieszczenia. Severus i Czarny spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, instynktownie cofając się w głąb korytarza.

- Na co czekasz? – odezwał się Sev nieco drżącym ze zdenerwowania głosem – No dawaj, nie krępuj się. W końcu to przez ciebie Luckowi odwala szajba.

Czarny w odpowiedzi zacharczał po swojemu i wykazując nagle niecodzienne zainteresowanie czubkami swoich wyglansowanych bucików, bąknął cicho:

- Ty pierwszy. Mnie się nie spieszy.

Sev już otwierał usta, by wygłosić genialną ripostę na poziomie przedszkolaka, w tym samym jednak momencie w tajemniczym pomieszczeniu naraz zapłonęły pochodnie, a stojący pośrodku Lucjusz wreszcie odwrócił się do nich przodem i tocząc wokół przyćpanym nieco spojrzeniem, wyszczerzył się upiornie i ryknął:

- Na co wy jeszcze czekacie? CZAS WYJŚĆ PRAWDZIE NAPRZECIW!

Severus jednak, zbyt zaaferowany zawartością pomieszczenia, zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na dziwaczne stwierdzenie kochanka i uśmiechając się po dziecięcemu, rzucił:

- Ale czadzik!

To mówiąc, zagwizdał z aprobatą i wkroczył pewnym krokiem do komnaty, rozglądając się przy tym jakby dostał oczopląsu. Nie było jednak w tej reakcji nic dziwnego – ściany pomieszczenia pokrywało bowiem od podłogi do sufitu rozległe drzewo genealogiczne rodu Malfoyów. Severus, wyraźnie tym zjawiskiem zafascynowany, stanął przy namalowanej najbliżej gałęzi. Dłuższą chwilę wodził wzrokiem po dziesiątkach podobnych do siebie twarzy o groźnym spojrzeniu i jasnych włosach rodem z reklamy Pantene, omijając skwapliwie nieliczne podobizny kilku Wietnamczyków, portret anorektycznej babci w stylowym kapelutku w zielone grochy i fotkę czegoś, co przypominało połączenie Pameli Anderson twenty-years-after i szamana rodem z Pustyni i w Puszczy. W każdej rodzinie zdarzały się przecież czarne owce i Sev potrafił to zrozumieć; wszak jakby na to nie patrzeć, rodzina Snape również miała kilka mrocznych tajemnic… Mistrz Eliksirów wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się traumatycznych wspomnień.

Moment później, wciąż jeszcze nieco skrzywiony, powrócił do kontemplowania luckowej rodziny. Tym razem jednak już po chwili zatrzymał spojrzenie na jednym z portretów, wyraźnie zaintrygowany; przyglądał się podobiźnie przez dłuższy czas, wykrzywiając głowę pod różnymi kątami i, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, usiłując pojąć, SKĄD coś takiego się tu wzięło.

Nie, naprawdę.

Potrafił zrozumieć naprawdę dużo, ale to… To przechodziło wszelkie granice, a tak właściwie, to nie cofnąłby się nawet przed stwierdzeniem, że w tym zdjęciu… Było coś _gryfońskiego._

Z magicznej fotografii spoglądała na niego bowiem para paciorkowatych ślepków pluszaka; posiadacz owych osobliwych oczu uśmiechał się do Seva szerokim, niepodobnym Malfoyom uśmiechem, który drążył w jego pucołowatej twarzy ohydne dołeczki i marszczył pokrywające policzki, aksamitne futerko. Snape, mocno tym widokiem zniesmaczony, rzucił okiem na tkwiący na puchatej głowie jegomościa karmazynowy beret, nie mogąc się przy tym pozbyć przekonania, że stworzenie to zdecydowanie ma w sobie coś z gumisia.

Sev prychnął mimowolnie, i mierząc portret jeszcze jednym, nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, uśmiechnął się kpiąco i mruknął do siebie:

- Ale żeluś. – nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na bijącą z portretu dobroć i ogólne pogodzenie ze światem, obrócił się na pięcie i wskazując palcem za siebie, zapytał:

- Lucek, kto to właściwie jest?

Arystokrata, krążący do tej pory od ściany do ściany w dzikim amoku, przystanął na chwilę i obrzuciwszy Severusa urokliwym spojrzeniem żądnego krwi szaleńca, rzucił lekceważąco:

- Jakiś gach siostry kuzynki matki brata ojca Narcyzy. Generalnie przesadził z gumisiowym wywarem.

Severus skinął ze zrozumieniem głową i tknięty przeczuciem, przesunął się nieco w stronę wyjścia. Okazało się, że zrobił to w samą porę, bowiem Lucjusz właśnie przestał wydeptywać ścieżkę na zielonym, perskim dywanie i stał teraz z założonymi rękami, rzucając Czarnemu pałające spojrzenia. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by stwierdzić, że w powietrzu wisi burza. Sev mimowolnie przełknął głośno ślinę i w jeszcze kilku małych kroczkach przesunął się w stronę drzwi. Coś podpowiadało mu, że Lucjusz naprawdę nie zawaha się przerobić ich na konfitury. Agrestowe, ma się rozumieć…

I rzeczywiście – już po chwili Malfoy Senior poróżowiał uroczo i zamaszystym ruchem wskazał na gałąź drzewa za swoimi plecami, wrzeszcząc jednocześnie coś o zdradzie stanu, Talibach i plamie na honorze. Severus mimowolnie zerknął w tamtą stronę i uniósł lekko brwi. W miejscu, które Lucek tak zawzięcie wskazywał, widniał portret osobliwej blondynki o kuszącym spojrzeniu i zastanawiającej, niebieskiej cerze. Sev przez chwilę przyglądał się tej kobiecie, nieco zaintrygowany; z jakiegoś nieznanego sobie powodu nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że gdzieś już tę niewiastę widział. Tylko gdzie? Drapiąc się po podbródku, zmrużył lekko oczy i ponownie prześledził wzrokiem całą jej podobiznę, od białego, zatkniętego na blond lokach czepka, aż po kusą sukieneczkę w tym samym kolorze. I wtedy właśnie ni stąd, ni zowąd przed oczami stanęła mu dużo młodsza wersja jego samego, ubrana w uroczy, dziecięcy, zielony płaszczyk i czapeczkę z pomponikiem, uśmiechnięta i zaróżowiona ze szczęścia… Wpatrzona w mugolski, jak oni to nazywali, tewelizor, ustawiony na wystawie jakiegoś równie mugolskiego sklepiku, i hasające po jego ekranie małe, niebieskie ludziki… Ludziki w białych czepkach…

Severus potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i wróciwszy do teraźniejszości, zmierzył feralny portret jeszcze jednym, tym razem wyraźnie niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. Jeśli sądził, że różowa podróbka pluszaka była dziwna, to naprawdę się mylił… Wychodziło bowiem na to, że matką Lucjusza była _Smerfetka_…

Nie zdążył jednak wyciągnąć na ten temat żadnych nowych wniosków, bowiem zwierzęcy wrzask Lucjusza skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił. Severus zerknął na czerwonego ze złości, miotającego się w tę i z powrotem kochanka, teraz już naprawdę zakłopotany, i zacisnął usta, postanawiając w myślach, że w wolnej chwili zapyta Lucka, dlaczego urodziła go postać z kreskówki. Już po chwili jednak został zmuszony, by odłożyć to postanowienie na później; Lucek wyglądał teraz, jakby zjadł właśnie niesławną fasolkę o smaku trollowym i w sposób widoczny wciąż mu się pogarszało. Po jego minie Severus ze znaczącym opóźnieniem wywnioskował, że w czasie, gdy on sam wspominał swoje traumatyczne dzieciństwo, między Luckiem a Czarnym rozgorzała zacięta dyskusja. Zieleniejący ze złości Malfoy i wyglansowane buciory Przybysza, przytupujące systematycznie o posadzkę, były na to wystarczającym dowodem.

Severus, nieco zażenowany swoim rozkojarzeniem a'la zmierzchowa Bella, zawczasu przesunął się nieco bliżej drzwi i nadstawił ciekawie uszu. Okazało się jednak, że zrobił to trochę nie w porę, bowiem Czarny i Lucek zaczęli właśnie bitwę na widowiskowe mierzenie się wzrokiem; dopiero po dłuższej chwili ciszy, w czasie której Malfoyowi stanęły w oczach łzy, a jemu samemu boleśnie zdrętwiały kolana, Czarny chrząknął znacząco, i stwierdził spokojnie:

- Lucek, nie rozumiesz. Twoja matka zawsze była… No… Zaborcza. I niewyżyta, jeśli mam być szczery.

Lucjusz, w odpowiedzi na tę rewelację, prychnął pogardliwie i zaplatając drgające nerwowo ręce na piersiach, sarknął wściekle:

- No co ty nie powiesz… A ja przez te wszystkie lata myślałem, że to ty zwiałeś i zostawiłeś ją samą. Jak to dobrze, że wyprowadziłeś mnie z błędu.

Mężczyzna, w odpowiedzi na rzucone przez Lucka oskarżenie, schylił głowę i zaczął wiercić butem dziurę w dywanie. Wreszcie, wyraźnie zakłopotany, mruknął:

- Ty nie rozumiesz… Ona… Ja musiałem.

Idealna brew Lucka powędrowała w górę.

- Ach, musiałeś. – warknął ironicznie – Mógłbyś mi w takim razie wyjaśnić, z jakiegoż to powodu zostawiłeś nas samych i poleciałeś zwiedzać kosmos?

Czarny zapowietrzył się na moment i zerkając na Lucka z desperacją, bąknął po dłuższej chwili:

- Twoja matka spała ze wszystkimi, tylko nie ze mną. Ty nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to upokarzało… Wreszcie powiedziałem DOŚĆ i zaciągnąłem się do Gwiezdnych Wojen. Miałem tam zostać aż do końca serii, w ostatniej części ginę. Mieliśmy zacząć kręcić tę scenę za tydzień, ale wtedy mój stary kumpel, Gargamel, dał mi znać, że Smerfetka była w ciąży i że to moje. No to wróciłem, w końcu zawsze to lepiej zapisać komuś w spadku ten cholerny statek kosmiczny. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jakie z nim są problemy na parkingach…

Severus, słuchając tych rewelacji, zerknął z ukosa na czarnego przybysza, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno ma po kolei w głowie. To przecież niemożliwe… Smerfetkę mógł jeszcze strawić, w porządku, nie była taka najgorsza… Ale jeśli on mówił prawdę…? Co wtedy? Co, jeśli dziadkiem Dracona naprawdę był… Lord Vader? Snape przełknął głośno ślinę. Tak, to zdecydowanie wyjaśniało potęgę rodu Malfoyów. Smerfowy urok w połączeniu z mrokiem i tajemnicą gwiezdnych wojowników… Tak… To tłumaczyło wszystko.

Severus zerknął na wybranka z nieskrywanym współczuciem, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak on to wszystko znosi; jak się okazało, wcale nienajlepiej. Twarz Lucjusza zaczęła właśnie zmieniać barwę z głębokiej zieleni na intensywny fiolet. On sam zaś zacisnął wymownie pięści i mierząc ojca najbardziej lodowatym spojrzeniem, na jakie było go stać, zaczął mruczeć do siebie coś, co brzmiało jak skomplikowana wiązanka klątw i obelg pod adresem Czarnego. Jednocześnie przesuwał się krok po kroku w stronę najbliższego stolika, na którym stała jedna z hodowanych hurtowo w Malfoy Manor antycznych waz. Następnie, po chwili dramatycznej ciszy, ruchem szybszym niż mgnienie oka pochwycił naczynie ze stolika i zamachnąwszy się niczym rasowy olimpijczyk, cisnął nim w sam środek czarnego, połyskującego hełmu. Rozległ się wymowny huk, zaś Czarny, trafiony centralnie między oczy, zachwiał się po pijacku i runął jak długi na gruby, perski dywan.

Lucjusz, wyraźnie takim rozwojem akcji usatysfakcjonowany, uśmiechnął się szaleńczo i stając nad ogłuszonym Vaderem z założonymi ramionami, zasyczał jadowicie:

- Miałem nikłą nadzieję, że widok tego domu… Że widok jej twarzy coś ci uświadomi, ale, jak widać, nieco się przeliczyłem. – idealną twarz Malfoya wykrzywił wymowny grymas, całkiem jakby Lucek miał do czynienia z kupą wyjątkowo śmierdzących łajnobomb – Jesteś zwykły, pozbawiony całkiem ogłady cep. I wiesz co jeszcze? Nie obchodzą mnie twoje powody. Wypiąłeś się na nas, to teraz spadaj i krzyżyk na drogę. Tylko statek nam zostaw, jeszcze się przyda.

Czarny, który w czasie, gdy Lucek go obrażał, zdążył podnieść się do pozycji pionowej, w widoczny sposób chciał coś jeszcze dodać, jednak widząc, że Malfoy sięga w kierunku kolejnej wazy, umilkł pospiesznie i poprawiając swój nieśmiertelny hełm, rzucił Luckowi spojrzenie zbitego psa i ruszył zygzakiem w stronę drzwi.

Ledwie jednak zamknęły się za nim olbrzymie wrota rezydencji, w ogrodzie coś huknęło na tyle głośno, że obaj pozostali w pokoju mężczyźni podskoczyli, a Snape, jakby tego było mało, zapiszczał cienko. Zanim jednak którykolwiek z nich zdążył zrozumieć, co się dzieje, coś ponownie ryknęło zdrowo, pod rezydencją odezwały się dziesiątki głosów wywrzaskujących jakieś rozochocone hasła w nieznanym im języku, a w otwartych ponownie drzwiach stanął nie kto inny, jak Dracon Malfoy.

Lucjusz, w sposób widoczny chcąc zachować przed synem resztki swego nieskazitelnego imidżu, odchrząknął cicho i błyskawicznie przywróciwszy twarz do normalnej barwy, uśmiechnął się upiornie i rzucił spokojnie:

- What a happy surprise… Draco is alive! … Isn't that wonderful?

Sev, słysząc to, spojrzał na kochanka z niepokojem; może jednak to spotkanie poprzestawiało mu coś pod kopułą? W końcu nie co dzień spotyka się wojującego po kosmosie ojca… No i ten uśmiech… Dlaczego właściwie mówił po angielsku?

Snape zerknął ukradkiem na Draco, ciekawy, jak on zareaguje na to osobliwe zachowanie, jednak patrząc na najmłodszą latorośl rodu Malfoy, szybko pojął, że wariacje ojca w chwili obecnej mają małe szanse na to, by zrobić na nim wrażenie.

Draco bowiem bardziej przypominał teraz Conana Wyzwoliciela czy innego Tarzana, niż arystokratę z czystym rodowodem; jego sławne blond włosy sterczały pod dziwnymi kątami, koszula od Versace zwisała na jego bladych ramionach w żałosnych strzępach, zaś na jego twarzy, zamiast kpiącego uśmiechu, widniał grymas bezbrzeżnego przerażenia.

Sev otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał tym razem w stronę Lucka; ten jednak zdawał się z zaistniałej sytuacji rozumieć niewiele więcej, i porzuciwszy swoją pozę „Malfoy-Klękajcie-Narody", patrzył na syna z wyraźnym zdziwieniem.

Draco nie dał im czasu do namysłu. Z chwilą, gdy w ogrodzie ponownie coś huknęło, jęknął rozdzierająco, i barykadując drzwi wszystkim, co mu się nawinęło, zamachał desperacko rękami i wrzasnął w panice:

- Tato…! Ci geje, z tego Berlina… Oni chcą mnie…! To wszystko przez wujaszka… Oni próbują… Hanz chce … To jest nie… Przecież… JA NIE JESTEM GEJEM!

Lucjusz chrząknął znacząco i jeszcze chwilę mierzył syna uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym zerknął krótko za okno, gdzie formowała się już całkiem pokaźna armia ubranych na różowo, rozochoconych homoseksualistów. Wreszcie, po chwili melodramatycznej ciszy, westchnął cicho i ponownie zerkając na Draco, uśmiechnął się dziwnie.

- Jest tylko jeden sposób. – stwierdził spokojnie, przeczesując swoje idealne włosy i ruszając w stronę drzwi po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. – Draco, pozwól ze mną.

Sev zaklął pod nosem.

Naprawdę, robiło się coraz dziwniej.


	7. Chapter 7

Pardon, pardon, zapomniałam o tym, że miałam wstawić nowego parta. Jakoś wybaczycie, co? (Wiem, że i tak nikt tego nie czyta, tak)

UWAGA – PEŁNOPRAWNĄ WSPÓŁAUTORKĄ FICKA JEST NIEJAKA sittingnatree!

Gromadka kręciła się po Malfoy Manor przez następne pół godziny. Co chwilę dało się słyszeć stłumione słowa Lucjusza „cholerne korytarze; byłem pewien, że to w prawo się skręcało; kto pozmieniał całe rozstawienie pokoi w rezydencji?; Kiedy ostatni raz tędy przechodziłem, to nie było tych drzwi". W końcu zdenerwowany Lucek wydał zduszony jęk i odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

- Mam dobrą i złą wiadomość. Którą chcecie usłyszeć pierwszą?- spytał z poważną miną. Draco i Severus spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. Oboje znali blondyna raczej długo, więc wiedzieli, że jego dobre wieści dotyczą zwykle włosów, horoskopu, albo ploteczek ze świata magii. Natomiast kiedy mówił coś złego, było to coś tak pogarszającego sytuację, że aż mózg się marszczy. W końcu starszy z nich odpowiedział na pytanie.

- Niech będzie ta zła.

- Zgubiliśmy się- wypalił szybko Lucjusz. Po chwili odgarnął z czoła niesforny kosmyk jego blond włosów i otrzepał z niewidzialnego kurzu spodnie, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało. W cichym dotąd korytarzu zapanowała jeszcze większa cisza. Atmosfera zrobiła się tak gęsta, że można było ciąć ją nożem. Draco wybałuszył swoje srebrnoszare oczy, jakby zobaczył Pottera robiącego „Lap Dance" Staremu Dropsowi. Po chwili odezwał się Severus.

- Jak to zgubiliśmy? To jest twój dom, Lucek! Nikt się nie gubi u siebie! Masz nas wyprowadzić stąd, ale to już!- wykrzyknął na jednym oddechu.

- A co mam niby zrobić, Kotek?- warknął zdenerwowany Lucjusz.- To twoja wina, że tu jesteśmy. Gdyby nie zachciało ci się urządzać szalonej prywatki, to by nas tu nie było. A poza tym...- Jako że Draco nie miał zamiaru oglądać kłótni kochanków, przerwał mu jego wywód.

- A jaka jest dobra wiadomość?- spytał zmęczonym głosem. Od samego ranka rzeczy nie układały się tak jak powinny. Najpierw Jego ojciec i ulubiony, a zarazem najsurowszy nauczyciel mają romans, potem zabierają go na paradę gejów, następnie musi pokonać Voldemorta i uciekać przed nieprzyzwoitymi fanami, a teraz to. A to wszystko było winą Harry'ego Pottera. Draco od swoich dziecięcych lat trzymał się tej zasady. Jeśli coś szło nie po jego myśli, winny był temu Bliznowaty. Praktycznie, przez połowę życia żywił się tym postanowieniem i dobrze mu się wiodło.

- Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że mój horoskop na dziś jest naprawdę genialny- oznajmił wszem i wobec Lucjusz. Wyglądał na podejrzanie szczęśliwego. Można było z tego wywnioskować, że dzisiaj ma mieć „szczęśliwe życie erotyczne". Dobrym pytaniem było jakim cudem ma spełnić to, co mu zapowiedziano, w lochu z synem obok. Niby blondyn lubił uprawianie miłości z dreszczykiem emocji, w ekstremalnych miejscach i sytuacjach, ale bez przesady. Nie należy w końcu porównywać ryzyka dostania w głowę kokosem z tym. Draco natomiast zamrugał gwałtownie, patrząc ponad ramieniem Lucjusza, po czym zbladł gwałtownie i zaczął cofać się powoli w stronę Severusa. Ojciec spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, próbując odgadnąć co tym razem nie pasuje młodemu.- Co jest, Synu? Co ci odbija?

Draco nie był w stanie wydusić żadnego konkretnego zdania po ludzku. Zaczął się jąkać. Severus w końcu spojrzał w tym samym kierunku co młodzieniec i w tymże momencie jego gałki oczne o mało co nie wyskoczyły z oczodołów. Lucjusz lampił się na nich jak na dwóch Potterów. Nie na co dzień widzi się swojego własnego syna i chłopaka zdających się umierać z przerażenia na jego widok.

- Coś nie tak?- spytał się zdenerwowany. Kiedy Severus pokazał drżącym palcem miejsce nad jego ramieniem, ten obrócił się gwałtownie. Na widok tego, co zobaczył, pisnął w bardzo kobiecy sposób i zakrył twarz dłońmi.

Otóż kilka metrów za nim, z ciemnego korytarza wyłaniała się grupa stworów. Okropnych, przerażających stworów. Były to Demony Pustyni, sprowadzone do Malfoy Manor jeszcze za czasów jego pra pra pra pra pradziadka Reanefa Maryona XXXIX Malfoya. Potwory te, wielkości człowieka, miały łapy z czterema długimi palcami, zakończonymi ostrymi pazurami długości ołówka. Raczej niemiło byłoby zostać tym czymś drapniętym. Posiadały jedynie jedno wielkie oko, zajmujące większą część twarzy. Na biodrach miały przepasane stare, szare szmaty, a na klatce piersiowej niezwykle odstające żebra przypominały mięśnie Harry'ego Pottera, który jako wychowany w schowku pod schodami chłopiec nie mógł pochwalić się kaloryferem. Ani tabliczką czekolady. Ani sześciopakiem. Jak kto woli to nazywać. Demony zbliżały się do nich powoli, wymawiając tylko jedno zdanie.

- Ko- bie- ta. Zabić. Blond. Ko- bie- tę.

Draco i Lucjusz spojrzeli po sobie. Obydwaj krzyknęli w tym samym momencie:

- To ty!

- Ja?- spytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie Draco.- Spójrz na swoje długie włosy. Każdy cie może pomylić z dziewczyną.

- Ja przynajmniej nie mam słodkiej buzi z dużymi oczyma i delikatnymi rysami, jak u dziewicy składanej w ofierze- warknął mężczyzna.- Jeżeli nie chodzi im o ciebie, to ja nie mam na imię Lucjusz.

- Ale to ty robisz za kobietę w związku z FACETEM- odparł Draco.- Oni chcą cię zabić i nie wypieraj się tego.

Zanim Lucek zdążył odpowiedzieć, zapomniane już przez nich potwory zwróciły swoje oczy na najmłodszą latorośl rodziny Malfoy.

- ZA- BIĆ. BLOND. KOBIETĘ.

Draco pobladł jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Lucjusz posłał mu uśmiech zwycięzcy, za co zarobił kuksańca w głowę o Severusa. Młodzieniec zaczął się gwałtownie cofać, aż w końcu wlazł na ścianę. Przyparty do muru wyciągnął drżącymi dłońmi różdżkę. Uniósł ją, przymknął oczy, po czym ruszył biegiem w stado demonów. Jego atakowi towarzyszyły krzyki bojowe: „A masz, giń poczwaro, won mi stąd". Niczym szaleniec zaczął nią dźgać potwory po oczach, z których powylewała się glutowata ciecz, a wrogowie zaczęli padać na ziemię lub zwijać się z bólu, po czym znikać w fioletowych oparach.

- No... I po kłopocie- powiedział Draco. Wytarł różdżkę o szatę Severusa, po czym schował ją z powrotem do kieszeni. Mężczyźni patrzeli na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.- Co się tak patrzycie? Wam też mam wydłubać gały?- w końcu Lucjusz wyszedł z transu. Wzdrygnął się, przeczesał palcami swoje długie, jedwabiste włosy, po czym wyjął zza pazuchy laskę z głową węża na czubku.

- Lucek, po co ci ten kijaszek?- spytał Severus. W momencie, kiedy słowa wydobyły się z jego ust, Lucjusz złapał się za serce w dramatycznym geście. Zrobił bardzo urażoną minę, by po chwili odezwać się obrażonym głosem.

- Jak śmiesz nazywać Laskę Mocy wujaszka Devona IV Malfoya 'kijaszkiem'?- spytał niedowierzającym tonem. Draco westchnął ciężko. Tę samą rozmowę Lucjusz przeprowadzał z każdym. Wszyscy, którzy widzieli po raz pierwszy ten śmieć, nazywali go różnymi dziwnymi nazwami, na co obrażony Malfoy za każdym razem przeprowadzał pogadankę na temat „artefakty rodu Malfoyów".

- Po co ci to, ojcze?- spytał chłopak. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jakim sposobem ta oto laska miała im pomóc wydostać się z labiryntu korytarzy, jakim jest rezydencja Malfoyów.

- Jak to po co? Do podparcia- rzekł Lucjusz.- Idziemy! Stąd musi być wyjście. I nie spocznę, dopóki go nie znajdziemy. Jeśli nie dacie rady iść, będziemy odpoczywać- dodał, po czym ruszył dziarsko jednym z korytarzy, dzierżąc w dłoni laskę, niczym góral ciupagę. Severus spojrzał zdziwionym wzrokiem na Draco. Ten wzruszył tylko ramionami i ruszył za ojcem.


	8. Chapter 8

UWAGA – PEŁNOPRAWNĄ WSPÓŁAUTORKĄ FICKA JEST NIEJAKA sittingnatree!

Trzy godziny ciągłego marszu później Lucjusz padł na ziemię. Laska wypadłą mu z rąk i potoczyła się po kamiennej podłodze, wywołując tym samym echo. Całą jego twarz zakrywały jasne włosy, przyklejone do niego warstwą potu. Pod oczami powstały kilogramowe, ciemne wory ziemniaków, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się co chwilę w niestałym, szybkim tempie.

- Nie dam rady iść dalej- wyjęczał.- tu nie ma nic oprócz korytarzy. Draco i Severus spojrzeli na niego krytycznym spojrzeniem, unosząc w tym samym momencie swoje lewe brwi. Pamiętali jeszcze słowa, które powiedział im mężczyzna trzy godziny wcześniej.- Co się gapicie? Mówię, że nie dam rady!

- I tak wytrzymał dłużej, niż myślałem- mruknął Severus. Lucjusz zaczął się rozglądać w lewo i prawo.

- Widzę plamy!- stwierdził zaalarmowanym tonem. Pierwsze poległ, pomyślał Draco, po czym westchnął.

- My też odpocznijmy. Nogi mnie bolą jak diabli- powiedział Sever, siadając na zimnej posadzce. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, zobaczył Draco kucającego na podłodze, usuwającego pomalutku ze smutną miną kamienie z połogi za pomocą różdżki.

- Co tam robisz, chłopcze?- spytał dziwnym tonem.

- Wielki czarodziej Draco szykuje sobie miejsce na wieczny spoczynek- powiedział, a po chwili mruknął, jakby do siebie.- Jedynym błędem mego życia było maltretowanie ludzi. Może nie trafię za to do piekła.

- Na gacie Merlina, ludzie, opanujcie się!- krzyknął zdenerwowany Severus.

- Ładnie to tak wołać do ducha starego, dobrego Merlina?- spytał tajemniczy, rozbawiony głos. Cała trójka w tym samym momencie zerwała się na równe nogi i zaczęła rozglądać.- Tutaj, na ścianie- powiedział ten sam głos. Kiedy podeszli do miejsca, z którego dobiegał głos, zobaczyli obraz. Obraz przystojnego mężczyzny, niewiele starszego od Draco, o czarnych włosach i rażąco niebieskich oczach. Na ramie była też tabliczka z imieniem i nazwiskiem.

- Regulus Black?- spytał zdumiony Severus.- Że też cię nie poznałem. Wyglądasz dużo lepiej niż ostatni raz, kiedy cię widziałem.

- Zawsze byłem przystojny i czarujący. To się nie zmieniło- portret uśmiechnął się dumnie. Po chwili przyjrzał się uważnie gościom.- Severus, Lucjusz i młody Buraco, o ile się nie mylę.

W tym momencie Draco zaczął histerycznie kaszleć. Jego atak trwał przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu Snape poklepał go po plecach z trochę za dużą siłą. Chłopak odetchnął głęboko, przetarł załzawione oczy i wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na obraz.

- To jest DRACO, ty nieuku- powiedział wielce oburzony. Jego twarz przybrała uroczy, różowy kolor, a włosy potargały się jeszcze bardziej, niż po ucieczce od Hanza i jego kolorowej załogi. Jeszcze bardziej, niż po nocy spędzonej z ognistą whisky. Jeszcze bardziej, niż po walce z Tym, Który Ucieka Gdzie Pieprz Rośnie.

- Oj, Draco, Buraco, nieważne. Liczy się, że masz zgrabny tyłek- uśmiechnął się lubieżnie Regulus. W tym momencie Draco pobladł gwałtownie, przypominając sobie przygodę w Berlinie. O, nie, pomyślał, znowu się zaczyna. Wtedy zaczął go ogarniać niekontrolowany gniew. Wydawało się, iż cała ta złość za chwilę zacznie dymić z jego uszu. Ten jeden, mały komentarz zdawał się przelać szalę goryczy całego dnia pecha. Chłopak zbliżył się do portretu z żądzą mordu wymalowaną na bladej twarzy.

- Zobaczymy, czy jako podarty i zbezczeszczony śmieć też będziesz taki wygadany- rzekł ze zdeformowanym przez gniew smirkiem na twarzy. Zwykle na jego bladej buzi górowała maska znudzenia światem. Teraz oczy wydawały szaleńcze iskierki, a uśmiech wyrażał czystą, by nie rzec maniakalną, chęć śmierci obojętnie jakiej osoby, najlepiej stojącej blisko, co by nie musiał gonić za nim nie wiadomo gdzie. Kiedy Regulus zauważył, że z młodym Malfoyem nie ma żartów, zaczął gadać z innej rury.

- Heh, hej. Po co te nerwy. Złość piękności szkodzi- stwierdził, na co Draco zareagował tylko głośnym zgrzytnięciem zębami.- Może przedyskutujmy twój problem? Razem, we czwórkę?- Wiedząc, że tymi argumentami nic nie zdziałał, zaczął oddalać się w stronę kąta obrazu, po czym próbował bezskutecznie schować się za ramą.

- Nie chcę dyskutować. Chcę niszczyć- oznajmił z morderczym błyskiem w oku Draco, wciąż zbliżając się do portretu. Kiedy jego blade dłonie były już o centymetry od płótna, obraz wykrzyknął desperacko.

- Nie zabijaj mojej pięknej twarzy! Ona jest zbyt drogocenna- po chwili dodał.- O, już wiem. Mogę was wyprowadzić z tego miejsca. Znam ten budynek jak mało kto. Tylko, proszę, nie zabijajcie mnie!- Draco już zaczął zdejmować portret ze ściany, chcąc wypełnić swoje nieme postanowienie: Sprawić, by Regulus Black pożałował, że go kiedykolwiek namalowano, kiedy Lucjusz odciągnął go brutalnie w drugą stronę.

- Chłopcze, panuj nad sobą. W końcu jesteś Malfoyem. Masz zasady, których za cholerę nie możesz łamać. Zasada pierwsza: Nigdy nie pokazuj swoich prawdziwych emocji. Nikomu. Myślisz, że jeśli zaczniesz pajacować z byle obrazem, to jesteś fajny- mylisz się. Zasada dwunasta: Kiedy chcesz kogoś zabić albo torturować, nie używaj metod jaskiniowców. Niewybaczalne dają dużo większą frajdę. Ten portret może nas stąd wyprowadzić. To mi przypomina siedemnastą zasadę: Sprytny wąż jest lepszy od dumnego lwa, który umiera nie korzystając z pomocy. A ja nie dam ci zmarnować tej szansy na przeżycie- Lucjusz kontynuował swój wywód, wymieniając kolejne zasady zachowania Malfoyów. Trwałoby to pewnie następną godzinę, gdyby Severus mu nie przeszkodził.

- Tak, Lucek, aha. To ciekawe. Dokończysz później. Teraz spróbujmy wydostać się stąd- rzekł, zwracając się do Malfoya Seniora. Ten patrzył przez chwilę otępiałym wzrokiem na kochanka. Został wyrwany z ciągu słów i niełatwo było mu wrócić do rzeczywistości. W końcu zamrugał parę razy i rzekł.

- Do najwyższej komnaty w najwyższej wieży- oświadczył Lucjusz, a jego peleryna i włosy zawiały. Pozostała trójka spojrzała po sobie, po czym zmierzyła go ze współczuciem. Pierwszy odezwał się Draco.

- Ojciec, mam pytanie- oświadczył głośno, żeby wszyscy go słyszeli. Severus miał złe przeczucie.

- Hmmm?- spytał ze znudzeniem jego ojciec, próbując ustalić drogę ucieczki.

- Jak to jest, że ten twój... kubrak powiewa, skoro nie ma wiatru?- pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, towarzysząc zaistniałej ciszy. W końcu Regulus wybuchł histerycznym śmiechem.

- O, tak- krzyknął.- Draco rządzi!

- Kubrak?- to było jedyne słowo, które wydukał zdziwiony Severus. Lucjusz natomiast odchrząknął, wyjął nie wiadomo skąd czerwoną różę, powąchał ją, zamknął oczy i niczym romantyczny oraz przystojny książę z bajki odpowiedział na pytanie.

- Sęk w pojęciu, czym są siły natury. Dobrzy ludzie są ulubieńcami Matki Natury, a ona hojnie wynagradza ich trud- w lochu znów zaległa cisza. Oczywiste było, że nikt nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo od frazy 'dobrzy ludzie'. Po chwili odezwał się Black.

- Co za szympans. Wykorzystuje siły natury, żeby powiewać kubrakiem- rzekł kpiącym tonem.

- Ty lepiej nas stąd wydostań, a nie gadasz głupoty- burknął ze złością Lucjusz.

- Zdejmij mnie ze ściany, to was zabiorę.

- Malfoyowie nie brudzą sobie rąk- obwieścił Lucjusz.- Draco zdejmij go.

- Ej, ja też jestem Malfoy. Profesorze, niech pan się bawi z obrazem- stwierdził Draco, na co Severus westchnął ciężko. To potwierdziło jego tezę, że Malfoyowie to panienki. Podkasał rękawy swojej szaty, po czym zabrał się za portret. Po kilku nieudolnych podskokach udało mu się go ściągnąć. Zaczął go kurczliwie przyciskać obraz klatki piersiowej, gdyż co jak co, ale rama cała ze szczerego złota trochę waży- To gdzie teraz?- spytał w końcu zniecierpliwiony Draco.

- Jeśli twój przybrany, czarnowłosy ojciec- na dźwięk tego słowa Daco zrobił minę, jakby połykał ślimaka w całości.- odwróci mnie tyłem do swojej brudnej szaty, to wam powiem- rzekł przytłumiony głos, dochodzący z brzucha Severusa. Ten zamrugał kilka razy, zaklął pod nosem i z pewną trudnością odwrócił obraz tak, że oni obaj czarnowłosi, jeden przystojny i młody, drugi, ekhm, nie obdarzony przez Matkę Naturę urodą (ani wiatrem do powiewania kubrakiem) i w średnim wieku, wyglądali niczym Flip i Flap.

Regulus rozejrzał się. Chwilę pomyślał, podrapał się po głowie, znowu pomyślał, po czym podrapał się po brodzie i po głowie.

- Idźmy tam- pokazał na lewy korytarz.


	9. Chapter 9

Po piętnastu minutach tułaczki przez lochy, trójka Ślizgonów i obraz doszli do dużych, pozłacanych drzwi z drzewa wiśni. Co za zdziwienie musiał przeżyć Draco, wyobrażający sobie drugą Komnatę Tajemnic, pełną tajemnic, czego chyba dodawać nie trzeba, a widząc za wrotami pusty, maleńki pokoik. Mężczyźni ledwo się w nim pomieścili, a jedynym obiektem, który wyróżniał się od zupełnie białej podłogi, ścian i sufitu, było okno wyglądające na ogród Malfoy Manor. Wszyscy w jednym momencie spojrzeli na Regulusa, unieśli lewe brwi ku górze i strzelili w niego Avadą oczami.

-Hm, coś się zmieniło w tej Najwyższej Komnacie W Najwyższej Wieży... tylko co? Może nagły brak jakichkolwiek mebli, zmniejszenie objętości pokoju o jakieś dwadzieścia razy i fakt że jesteśmy na parterze?- krzyknął Lucjusz. Na jego bladej twarzy pojawiły się nagle rumieńce, a na czole wyskoczyła mała, pulsująca, niebieska żyłka.

-Nie, nie. Jest dobrze- uspokoił ich portret.- stąd się idzie drabinką w górę. Pojawi się jak tylko dotkniesz różdżką sufitu- tylko wiecie, mam prośbę. Powieście mnie na tej ściance naprzeciwko okna.

-Po co?- spytał Draco podejrzliwym tonem.

-Gdyż...- zaczął tajemniczo.- Ogarnia mnie taka melancholia, kiedy widzę ogród, w którym bawiłem się jako dzieciak. To daje mi tyle pięknych wspomnień...

-I ty liczysz na to, że uwierzymy w te głupoty?- wciął się Draco.

-No dobra, dobra. Pamiętasz tego niepozornego ogrodnika, którego zatrudniłeś miesiąc temu? Taki w okularach jak denka od butelek- zwrócił się do Lucjusza

-Willie? Ten co nosi koszule w spodniach?

-Dokładnie. Żebyś ty widział jak on wygląda bez okularów i koszuli. Mało jest na tym świecie większych ciach od niego- powiedział, puszczając oko najmłodszemu z towarzystwa.

-A jaki to ma związek z tym oknem?- spytał Severus, wyraźnie zmęczony tachaniem ze sobą takiego ciężaru.

-Stąd jest najlepszy widok. A jest na co popatrzeć. Powieś mnie o w tym miejscu- powiedział wskazując na ścianę naprzeciw okienka. Severus przyłożył go do ściany.

-Tutaj?- spytał.

-Wyżej, wyżej... nie, nie! Za wysoko. Niżej. Trochę w prawo. To drugie prawo. O! Tak jest dobrze- wykrzyknął w końcu Regulus. Kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął go przybijać do ściany, wydał z siebie zniecierpliwiony jęk.- Nic nie widzę.

Z powodu nagłego ataku chęci do wlepienia Potterowi szlabanu, Severus musiał na chwilę się odsunąć. Teraz Draco przechwycił pałeczkę. Po kilku słowach narzekania, w końcu udało mu się przygwoździć obraz.

-Draco!- krzyknął przerażony Regulus- porysowałeś mi twarz gwoździem!

-Co?- Spytał młodzieniec.- To niemożliwe.

-No sam zobacz- portret wskazał na sam czubek swojego nosa. Draco zbliżył się do niego, wytężył wzrok. Nic nie widział. Nachylił się jeszcze bardziej. I jeszcze troszkę. Kawałeczek bliżej. Aż w końcu prawie stykali się czołami. Kiedy chłopak miał już powiedzieć, że nic nie widzi, poczuł parę silnych ramion, ciągnących go w stronę Regulusa. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył był chytry uśmieszek portretu. Wtedy ich usta się złączyły, a Ślizgon zamknął oczy.

Gdyby ktoś powiedział Draco jeszcze dzień wcześniej, że będzie się całował z facetem, nie uwierzyłby tej osobie. Gdyby ktoś powiedział Draco, że będzie się całował z obrazem, wyśmiałby tą osobę. Gdyby ktoś powiedział Draco, że będzie całował się z facetem- obrazem, zbluzgałby tą osobę. Gdyby ktoś powiedział Draco, że będzie się całował z facetem- obrazem, w obecności jego ojca i nauczyciela, zwymiotowałby. Ale jakby ktoś mu powiedział, że Draco Malfoy będzie się całował z facetem- obrazem, w obecności ojca oraz nauczyciela i że ten pocałunek naprawdę mu się podobał, z pewnością zemdlałby.

A taka była prawda. Draco Malfoy naprawdę całował się z facetem- obrazem, w obecności ojca oraz nauczyciela i podobało mu się to. I to go martwiło. Nie miał siły, żeby oderwać ust od Regulusa- za bardzo go do siebie przyciągały. I kiedy już wydawało się, że uległ i zaczął oddawać pocałunki, portret odepchnął go od siebie.

-Co to były za ramiona...?

-Powiedzmy, że to taka moja mała magia- Regulus puścił nastolatkowi oko.

Draco stał jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, próbując strawić parę faktów, które nie przychodziły mu łatwo. Severus stał w bezruchu z otwartymi ustami. Lucjusz wyglądał na dumnego. Regulus natomiast był bardzo zadowolony z siebie. Ciszę w końcu przerwał Severus.

-No, to trzeba się zbierać- rzekł, po czym dotknął różdżką sufitu. Wtedy otworzyła się w nim dziura i prosto na głowę Lucjusza zsunęła drewniana drabinka. Ten przeklął głośno, kiedy na czole zaczął się formować guz. Już drugi tego dnia. Rankiem dostał przecież lakierem do paznokci od kochanka. Tak... ten dzień nie należał do najszczęśliwszych.

-Uciekajmy stąd- rozkazał Draco, który zdążył się otrząsnąć z transu, po czym zaczął niezdarnie wspinać się do góry. Chwilę za nim wyruszył Severus, a potem Lucjusz. Regulus został na ścianie.

-Mówiłem, że pocałuję Draco Malfoya. Portret mamuśki Black wisi mi dwadzieścia galeonów- zaśmiał się pod nosem obraz.

Tymczasem, po długich dziesięciu minutach wspinaczki, naszym bohaterom udało się zdobyć szczyt Malfoy Manor. Wszyscy troje, dyszący, sapiący, zmęczeni i spoceni rozłożyli się na zimnej posadzce. W końcu Lucjusz się podniósł, wytrzepał szatę z kurzu i wyprostował się dumnie.

-Draco, słuchaj uważnie. Wejdziesz do tej komnaty- rzekł, wskazując na drzwi obok.- i zaczekasz tu godzinę, najwyżej dwie, aż odegnamy twoich fanów. Wtedy po ciebie wrócimy. Zrozumiano?

-Tak, ojcze- wysapał młodzieniec, po czym podniósł się i zatoczył do komnaty, trzasnęły za nim drzwi i tyle go widzieli.

-To co robimy?- spytał Severus.

-No, to co powiedziałem Draco.

-Mam lepszy plan. Wiesz co dziś jest za dzień?

-Eeeeee...?

-Dokładnie rok temu zaczął się nasz płomienny romans- rzekł, by po chwili złapać Lucjusza za szatę i teleportować się razem z nim.


	10. Chapter 10

-Gdzie jesteśmy?- spytał zdziwiony Lucjusz.

-Hawaje!- krzyknął radośnie Severus, po czym pocałował go namiętnie. Przez następne dni kochankowie bawili się, cieszyli i korzystali z dóbr naturalnych. Kilka razy powtórzyli też wyczyn sprzed roku- seks na palmie kokosowej. Kiedy piątego dnia ich wakacji oboje leżeli z drinkami w dłoniach na leżakach, Severus zwierzył się Lucjuszowi.

-Wiesz, od kilku dni mam takie wrażenie, że zapomnieliśmy o czymś ważnym... tylko nie wiem o czym- zadumał się brunet.

-No coś ty, Misiek, wydaje ci się- odpowiedział mu rześko kochanek.

Dokładnie o tej porze, w Anglii pewien młody arystokrata, zamknięty w wieży, wydał warczący odgłos.

-Czy oni przypadkiem o mnie nie zapomnieli?

Można by rzec, że w dzisiejszych czasach prawdziwi rycerze to gatunek wymarły. Na każdym kroku widuje się przecież wszelkiej maści dziwaków, począwszy od finezyjnych dresów w za dużych spodniach, poprzez inteligentów w uroczych, wełnianych sweterkach, a na transwestytach o nieokreślonej płci skończywszy. Jednak, drodzy czytelnicy, czy widzieliście kiedykolwiek prawdziwego rycerza, takiego w zbroi i na koniu?

…

Ja też nie.

Wierzcie mi jednak lub nie, pewnego dnia zszedł z niebios na ziemię bohaterski mąż, który powziął na się tę żmudną pracę – za radą mocy wyższych postanowił zostać rycerzem. Prawdziwym.

By móc wcielić swe zamiary w życie, zakradł się pod osłoną nocy do najbliższej stadniny i gwizdnął z niej pierwszą napotkaną szkapę, by następnie na jej tłustym grzbiecie zaszarżować na mury najbliższego muzeum. Szczęście jednak nie sprzyjało naszemu bohaterowi tak, jakby sobie tego życzył – okazało się bowiem, że obecna ekspozycja zawiera jedynie historyczne stroje w kroju _damskim_. Rad nierad, musiał przywdziać więc osiemnastowieczną, zdecydowanie zbyt obcisłą kieckę i tak ubrany ruszyć na poszukiwanie swej przepisowej księżniczki.

Na szczęście bądź nieszczęście, podczas obfitującej w niebezpieczeństwa, przerażającej wyprawy nie zbrakło mu odwagi ni męstwa; nie wydawszy ani jęku przedarł się przez siedem gór i siedem lasów, powalił trzy smoki samym spojrzeniem i przekoziołkował parę polskich szos, by ostatecznie stanąć naprzeciw budzącej grozę twierdzy. Dumny ze swego wyczynu, popędził niecierpliwie biedną szkapinę i zaparkował przed głównym wejściem. Mierząc sine mury odważnym spojrzeniem, poprawił obsuwający się gorset i ruszył raźno przed siebie, przygotowany na pokonanie kolejnej bestii, przeskoczenie wypełnionej lawą fosy, potyczkę z Chuckiem Norrisem, czy jakiś inny heroiczny czyn. Ledwie jednak przekroczył olbrzymie wrota, stanął jak wryty i zapomniał języka w gębie. Oto bowiem zamiast odrapanych, kamiennych ścian i porozrzucanych po kątach ludzkich kości ujrzał urządzony całkiem gustownie, przytulny salonik z olbrzymim, marmurowym kominkiem i kilkoma wytwornymi kanapami w odcieniu głębokiej zieleni. Biedny rycerz przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się w niezrozumieniu kilku porozwieszanym na ścianach portretom i monstrualnemu, kryształowemu żyrandolowi, aż wreszcie, zakląwszy siarczyście pod nosem, szarpnął za upiętą pod szyją kryzę i wyciągnął zza dekoltu niewielką karteczkę z adresem. Studiował świstek przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, czy aby nie pomylił zamków; akurat w momencie, gdy postanowił zawrócić i spytać o drogę któregoś z miejscowych, drzwi po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia uchyliły się lekko, a do pokoju weszła niewysoka, pomarszczona istotka o odstających uszach i wielkich, wyłupiastych oczach. Rycerz przyjrzał jej się dokładnie, rozważając, czy rozmawianie z takim czymś nie uwłacza aby jego honorowi. Zanim jednak zdążył podjąć w tej kwestii jakąś konkretną decyzję, owy stworek przyczłapał w jego kierunku i nie mrugając ani razu, wyrecytował skrzekliwie:

- Akwizytorom, domokrążcom i fanom wstęp wzbroniony.

Rycerz prychnął pogardliwie i wypinając swą mało imponującą pierś, oznajmił dobitnie:

- Jestem rycerzem i przybyłem tu w celu uwolnienia księżniczki spod magicznego jarzma.

Dziwna istota pokiwała niemrawo swą brzydką głową i zaskrzeczała po chwili ciszy:

- Pan Lucjusz powiedział, żeby nikogo nie wpuszczać, sir. Pan Lucjusz uważa, że to mogłoby zaszkodzić paniczowi Draco, sir. Pan musi wyjść, sir.

Rycerz uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiał, a innego wyjścia przecież nie było, Lucjusz, o którym mówił skrzat, był prawdopodobnie potężnym czarownikiem, a królewna o osobliwym imieniu Draco czekała w swej wieży na jego przybycie… Tak, wszystko się zgadzało.

- Gdzie jest poczwara? – zwrócił się w stronę stworka, zadowolony, że nie będzie musiał dłużej szukać.

- Ma pan na myśli panią Narcyzę, sir? Pani Narcyza już tu nie mieszka, sir. Teraz jest tylko pan Lucjusz i pan Severus.

Rycerz prychnął lekceważąco.

- Czyżbyś twierdził, że nie ma tu żadnego smoka?

Stworek pokiwał gorliwie głową, na co rycerz odetchnął z ulgą. Bądź co bądź, zawsze to jeden smok w plecy… Zadowolony, ruszył w kierunku najbliższych schodów, istotka jednak ponownie zastąpiła mu drogę.

- Co znowu? – burknął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Dwa galeony. – zapiszczał skrzacik, wyciągając ku niemu małą, kościstą łapkę.

Słysząc to, rycerz porzucił swój idealny imidż i po prostu wytrzeszczył w niezrozumieniu oczy. Istotka, wyraźnie tym nieporuszona, wyciągnęła rączkę nieco wyżej i wyjaśniła skwapliwie:

- Pan Lucjusz powiedział, że w wyjątkowych przypadkach mam nie wpuszczać nikogo _za darmo, _w końcu trzeba mieć z tego jakiś zysk_. _Dwa galeony!

Rycerz zgrzytnął zębami i czerwieniąc się ledwo zauważalnie na kościach policzkowych, zakasał spódnicę i wyciągnął zza pończochy niewielką sakiewkę. Od początku wiedział, że lepiej było włożyć portfel do stanika, cholera, przynajmniej byłoby mniej wstydu…

Patrząc na skrzata z nienawiścią, wyciągnął z sakiewki złotą monetę i rzuciwszy ją na maleńką łapkę, czym prędzej wybiegł z pomieszczenia, bojąc się, że istotka zdąży wymyślić coś jeszcze.

Jego wzrok padł na najbliższe, niepozorne schody. Nie namyślając się długo, rzucił się w ich kierunku, potykając raz po raz o poły swej nieszczęsnej sukni i oglądając wciąż przez ramię, niczym w tanim horrorze. Uchwyciwszy się poręczy, zaczął się pospiesznie wspinać po stromych stopniach, przeskakując po kilka na raz. Pierwsze sto pokonał w tempie ekspresowym – drugie tyle zaczęło go niepokoić. Przy trzeciej setce język ciągnął się za nim dwa schodki niżej, a on sam nie miał już ochoty liczyć stopni. Ostatecznie, okropnie zasapany i spocony, ale również niezmiernie z siebie dumny, stanął przed niepozornymi, prostymi drzwiczkami. Uśmiechając się do siebie, uspokoił oddech i przygładził sukienkę, po czym, wypinając pretensjonalnie pierś, pociągnął za klamkę i w tej samej chwili runął jak długi na podłogę, przysypany mopami, szczotkami i innymi artykułami do sprzątania. Dłuższą chwilę leżał ogłuszony, z niewielkim wiadrem na głowie i rozłożonymi na wszystkie strony kończynami. Wreszcie, odzyskawszy jako tako jasność umysłu, jęknął boleściwie, zrozumiał bowiem, że do pokoju księżniczki prowadzić musiały inne schody. Rad nierad, zszedł ponownie na parter i wzdychając cierpiętniczo, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu innych schodów. Wtem jednak za jego plecami zabrzmiał cienki, piskliwy głosik:

- Sir, proszę poczekać!

Słysząc to, nie zastanawiał się dłużej. Uchwyciwszy kątem oka jakieś stopnie po drugiej stronie holu, rzucił się w ich kierunku niczym sprinter i wbiegł na samą górę, nie bardzo zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Dłuższą chwilę uspokajał świszczący jak u astmatyka oddech, aż wreszcie wyprostował się i rozejrzał wokół siebie z przestrachem. Małego potworka jednak, ku jego uldze, nigdzie nie było widać. Odetchnąwszy więc nieco spokojniej, rycerz podszedł do drzwi naprzeciwko i chwytając klamkę, poprawił jeszcze wypchany skarpetkami stanik i rozciągnął usta w markowym uśmiechu rodem z reklamy pasty do zębów. Tak przygotowany, raźno wkroczył do pomieszczenia i namierzywszy przysłonięte baldachimem łóżko, odetchnął głęboko i szarpnął bezceremonialnie za zasłonkę.


	11. Chapter 11

Prawdę mówiąc, postać chrapiąca w pościeli średnio spełniła jego oczekiwania. Osobliwa księżniczka miała bowiem na sobie piżamkę w urocze bazyliszki i zupełnie ignorując pochylonego nad nią rycerza, chrapała w głos przez otwarte usta. Wojak chrząknął cicho, i zapominając zupełnie o swoim olśniewającym uśmiechu, zmierzył królewnę krytycznym spojrzeniem. Musiał przyznać, nie należała do typowych – jej poczochrane, platynowoblond włosy lśniły jasno w blasku poranka, a wyzierająca spod piżamki blada pierś wyraźnie sugerowała, że królewna raczej nie poszczyci się figurą Pameli Anderson, jednak… Należało spróbować, w końcu nie bez powodu zwiewał przed tym piekielnym stworem aż tutaj. Dla pokrzepienia skropił się jeszcze kwiatową wodą kolońską i strzelił palcami, sprawiając, że w tle zabrzęczał mdło-słodki pop. Rycerz po raz ostatni przygładził włosy i pochylił się nad księżniczką, wyginając rybie wagi w uroczy dzióbek. W tym samym jednak momencie królewna otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego niezbyt przytomnie, w sposób oczywisty nie rozumiejąc, czemu właściwie jakiś gach w spódnicy pochyla się nad nią z głupią miną. Na kilka sekund oboje zastygli w bezruchu, patrząc na siebie ze zdziwieniem; kiczowata muzyka w tle zgrzytnęła powątpiewająco i ucichła na moment, podsycając atmosferę grozy. A potem królewna spłonęła ognistym rumieńcem i piszcząc dziko, jęła wyplątywać się ze zwojów pościeli. Rycerz natomiast, z miną jeszcze głupszą niż wcześniej, cofnął się o kilka kroków i patrzył oniemiały, jak królewna zrywa się z łóżka, zieleniejąc stopniowo i mierząc go roziskrzonym spojrzeniem.

Wreszcie, po dramatycznie długiej, przepełnionej oczywistą grozą chwili, królewna wzięła głęboki oddech i nie przestając wybałuszać na niego oczu, ryknęła zdecydowanie zbyt męskim, jak na księżniczkę, głosem:

- NA GACIE MERLINA, DIGGORY, CO TY TU WYCZYNIASZ?

Rycerz zerknął na przyszłą wybrankę z niezrozumieniem, gorączkowo próbując rozwikłać, cóż takiego może znaczyć słowo Diggory, obojętnie, czy była to obelga, przekleństwo, zaklęcie czy cokolwiek innego. Zanim jednak zdążył dojść do jakichś sensownych wniosków, królewna spurpurowiała widowiskowo i wyrzucając z siebie wiązanki przekleństw z prędkością przeciętnego karabinu maszynowego, jęła celować w niego bladym palcem. Rycerz, nie bardzo rozumiejąc taki obrót spraw, cofnął się jeszcze o krok i uśmiechając się szarmancko, bardzo rozsądnie postanowił poczekać, aż złość księżniczki nieco osłabnie. Bądź co bądź, ogniste kobiety były bardzo w jego typie. Chwilę później okazało się jednak, że księżniczka w żadnym wypadku nie zamierza się uspokoić, a wręcz przeciwnie – wścieka się coraz bardziej, z obłędem w oczach mamrocząc coś o cholernych paradach równości i niewyżytych pedziach. Wciąż nie bardzo rozumiejąc, na co właściwie księżniczka tak się denerwuje (wszakże, jakby nie patrzeć, miała do dyspozycji nieprzeciętnej urody ciacho!), rycerz niepewnie przestąpił krok do przodu i machinalnie przygładził włosy, mając nadzieję, że gest ten ostatecznie przekona do niego feralną królewnę – na wszystkie inne działało to przecież wręcz idealnie. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że sytuacja wraca na właściwe tory – twarz księżniczki wróciła do relatywnie normalnej barwy, zaś sama dziewoja zachłysnęła się jedną z wykrzykiwanych w pośpiechu obelg, zabulgotała buntowniczo i ucichła, wpatrując się w rycerza pałającym wzrokiem. Wojak nie zamierzał czekać na lepszą okazję – przywoławszy na twarz swój markowy uśmiech Kisiel W Majtkach, niewiadomym sposobem wyprodukował znikąd czerwoną, nieco przywiędłą różę i ruszył raźno w stronę wybranki. W międzyczasie kiczowaty pop rozbrzmiał ponownie, wyzgrzytując teraz refren jednej z piosenek Bimbera. Dla dopełnienia romantycznego nastroju z sufitu poczęło sypać się konfetti w postaci różowych serduszek, a na wszystkich powierzchniach płaskich wykwitły masowo wściekle różowe stokrotki. Rycerz wyszczerzył się z triumfem, wciąż zbliżając się do królewny i poruszając sugestywnie brwiami; ta jednak, niepomna jego zalotów, stała wciąż w tym samym miejscu, spoglądając na niego z głupią miną i mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Gdy dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka kroków, rycerz fachowo wywinął różą młynka i chwytając księżniczkę w talii, wywinął z nią widowiskowego pirueta, co skończyło się tym, że oboje wylądowali na bogu ducha winnej komodzie. Wojak nie zwrócił na to jednak szczególnej uwagi, z przejęciem wpatrując się w swą nową wybrankę; już, już pochylał się, by złożyć na jej ustach namiętnego całusa, gdy królewna niespodziewanie otworzyła oczy zdecydowanie szerzej, niż powinna i pobielała niepokojąco. Zanim biedny rycerz zdążył się nad tą metamorfozą zastanowić, księżniczka wykorzystała jego chwilową dezorientację i z głośnym piskiem wypróbowała na nim kilka chwytów kung fu. Biedny wojak cofnął się o parę kroków, ze łzami w oczach macając nos złamany w co najmniej dwóch miejscach. Następnie, po chwili przejmującego szlochania, wyciągnął kieszonkowe lusterko i upewniwszy się, że jego nieskazitelny image nie ucierpiał zbyt mocno, zerknął na królewnę z wyrzutem, planując oznajmić jej, że na takie zamachy to on się godzić nie zamierza i niezwłocznie skontaktuje się ze swoim prawnikiem. Królewna jednak nie dała mu dojść do słowa – ledwie oswobodziwszy się z jego kleszczowych objęć, prysnęła pod przeciwległą ścianę i chwyciwszy stojący opodal parasol, wywinęła nim jak szpadą, sycząc przy tym złowrogo:

- DIGGORY, właśnie mi się skojarzyło – ty nie żyjesz. Wypisany ze scenariusza po czwartej części, skończony, pochowany, finito. Skoro tak, moje pytanie brzmi – po tych słowach oczy księżniczki zmrużyły się nieprzyjaźnie – co do diabła robisz w moim domu i czemu masz na sobie kieckę?

Rycerz, słysząc owe oskarżenia, prychnął znacząco i pretensjonalnie przygładzając fałdy wspomnianej sukienki, wyprodukował znikąd jeszcze jednego wiechcia i machając nim w dziwny sposób, oznajmił dumnie:

- Wybacz, o pani, lecz nic mi nie wiadomo o osobie, z którą mnie utożsamiasz. Istotnie, przez pewien czas miałem okazję gościć w zaświatach, jednak zdarzyło się, że w me życie wkroczyły siły wyższe pod postacią dwójki mężczyzn w statku kosmicznym, które to natchnęły mnie do ponownego zejścia na ziemię. Tedy to przybrałem chwalebne imię Edward, i przybyłem do tej cytadeli, pani, by bronić twego honoru i czci. – Rycerz, zakończywszy swoją tyradę, sugestywnie puścił królewnie perskie oko i uśmiechnął się, w jego mniemaniu, zawadiacko.

W odpowiedzi na te rewelacje oczy królewny, o ile to możliwe, rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, a skóra przybrała niemal mlecznobiałą barwę. Księżniczka opuściła niepewnie parasol i wpatrując się w rycerza bardziej z powątpiewaniem, niż z wściekłością, zapytała prosto z mostu:

- Czyli co, jesteś zombie?

Rycerz spojrzał na wybrankę z rezygnacją i porzuciwszy dworskie maniery, odburknął:

- Coś się pochrzaniło. Plan nie zakładał, że będę taki blady i poczochrany… – to mówiąc, ponownie wyjął lusterko i uśmiechnął się do odbicia – Ale musisz przyznać, że resztę mam na miejscu.

W tym miejscu jednak, zamiast spodziewanego komplementu, wojak spotkał się z salwą dzikiego, histerycznego niemal śmiechu. Zniecierpliwiony nieco, oparł ręce na biodrach i zerknął na królewnę z wyraźną złością. Ta z kolei, zupełnie nie zwracając na to uwagi i nadal rechocząc opętańczo, oparła się o trzymany wciąż parasol.

- No nie wierzę… - jęknęła, niemal dławiąc się ze śmiechu – Diggory w sukience chce mnie za żonę… Noooo, tego jeszcze nie było… Muszę powiedzieć ojcu… Regulus przy tym wysiada… Hahaha… Ciekawe, co będzie dalej?

Jak okazało się chwilę później, słowa te zostały wypowiedziane w bardzo złą godzinę. Ledwie bowiem feralna księżniczka skończyła mówić, całą posesją zatrzęsło widowiskowo, na dachu coś huknęło, a chwilę potem sufit pękł z donośnym trzaskiem, sprawiając, że do pomieszczenia wpadła grupa ludzi w zdecydowanie zbyt kolorowych ubraniach.

Urocza piosenka Bimbera znów zacięła się w połowie.


	12. Chapter 12

Przez pierwsze kilka minut ciężko było zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Cały pokój zasnuł się białą, gęstą mgłą, a to coś, co do tej pory jękliwie wygrywało romantyczne piosenki made by Bimber, zwątpiło teraz i umilkło, niszcząc ostatecznie parodię uroczego nastroju. W międzyczasie gromada ubranych na kolorowo ludzi plasnęła widowiskowo o podłogę, bulgocząc niezrozumiale i przygniatając całym swoim ciężarem parę ulubionych kapciuszków Dracona. Sam Malfoy wydawał się jednak tym faktem kompletnie niezainteresowany – ogłuszony siłą wybuchu, wylądował pod jedną ze ścian, w efekcie czego siedział teraz z potężną donicą na głowie, kiwając się monotonnie w przód i w tył i mamrocząc coś bez ładu i składu. Gdzie natomiast podział się Edward, zgadnąć było nieco trudniej – jedyną wskazówką mogły być falbany różowej sukienki wystające w nieładzie spod łóżka, co sprawiało wrażenie, jakby biedny rycerz spróbował się pod owym posłaniem schować… Nie, żeby autor próbował zdradzić w ten podły sposób jego idealną kryjówkę.

Pomijając jednak kwestię szkód wyrządzonych przez widowiskowy wybuch, drodzy widzowie – powinniście wiedzieć, że przez pierwsze kilka minut w pokoju zaległa dramatyczna cisza. Zaraz później natomiast, jak na jakiś umówiony sygnał, cała gromada ubranych różnobarwnie postaci zerwała się jednocześnie i przekrzykując jedno drugiego, jęła wykonywać wokół gruzów pokoju coś na kształt tańca deszczu, Edward zaś, mamrocząc coś o podwyżce i nieprzewidzianych komplikacjach, wcisnął się mocniej pod łóżko. Draco z kolei, w sposób widocznie całym przedstawieniem niezainteresowany, siedział jeszcze chwilę z doniczką na głowie; w końcu jednak, gdy taniec deszczu zaczął niebezpiecznie przypominać krakowiaka, Dracze z westchnieniem uchylił donicę i dał sobie spokój z udawaniem częściowo poczytalnego. Odchrząknąwszy znacząco, podniósł się i otrzepał swoją piżamkę z nie całkiem wyimaginowanego pyłku, unosząc wymownie brew. Widząc jednak, że reakcja ta została całkiem zignorowana przez piejącą dziko watahę, poczerwieniał lekko i odchrząknął jeszcze dwukrotnie. Gdy to również nie przyniosło należytych rezultatów, skrzywił się lekko i przygładziwszy swoje idealne włosy, nabrał powietrza w płuca i ryknął ogłuszająco:

- ZAMKNĄĆ KŁAPACZKI, DO CIĘŻKIEJ CHOLERY!

Poubierane na kolorowo ludziki zamilkły równocześnie i zastygły w pół ruchu, patrząc na rozzłoszczonego szlachcica z wyraźnym przerażeniem. Ten z kolei, wyraźnie nie zamierzając czekać, aż powrócą do swego dziwnego tańca, wyprostował się nieco i mierząc ich Zabójczym Spojrzeniem Malfoyów, zapytał spokojnie:

- Możecie mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego, na gacie Merlina, właśnie rozwaliliście mi sufit?

Ludziki, słysząc to, spojrzały po sobie z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem; wreszcie, po dłuższej chwili jeden z nich, wiercąc butem dziurę w dywanie, wybąkał nieśmiało:

- Nooo, bo wiesz… Ten nowy Megazord to jakaś czarna magia i ten, no… Jeszcze na razie średnio ogarniamy, jak się parkuje. Dźwignia zapłonu i hamulec wyglądają prawie tak samo, i żebyś wiedział, to wcale nie jest takie…

- Moment, moment. – Draco przerwał mu, podświadomie zieleniejąc lekko na kościach policzkowych; po słowie „Megazord" w jego głowie zajaśniało bowiem kilka faktów, czy może raczej wspomnień, o których niekoniecznie chciał pamiętać – wielki, czerwony przycisk… Lord Voldemort potykający się na psiej kupie… Walka na ryby… HANZ… Draco przełknął głośno ślinę i usilnie biorąc się w garść, syknął: - Dobra, dobra, już rozumiem, ostatecznie mogę wam wybaczyć ten sufit, zawsze uważałem, że przydałby się tu jakiś świetlik, ale… Możecie mi wyjaśnić, po kiego grzyba właściwie tu przyleźliście?

Ludziki w kolorowych ubraniach, czy raczej rendżersi, ponownie spojrzeli po sobie z niepokojem, wyraźnie nie paląc się do tego, by wyjawić powód swej wizyty. Wreszcie, gdy Draco już zabierał się do tego, by wypróbować na pierwszym z brzegu markowy urok rodu Malfoyów, jeden z rendżersów kwiknął cicho i pisnął dramatycznie:

- Pod twoją nieobecność nad światem zapanowali Gryfoni! Musisz coś z tym zrobić, jeszcze trochę, i wszyscy zaczną latać na jednorożcach i płodzić motylki, potrzebujemy pomocyyyy!

Draco zamrugał, przywoławszy w pamięci obraz Pottera wywrzaskującego jakieś hasła wyborcze na dachu jednego z budynków w Berlinie. No, tego akurat ciężko się było spodziewać – Czterooki rzeczywiście do czegoś doszedł. I istotnie – świat opanowany przez Bliznowatego i jego bandę z pewnością nie był miejscem nadającym się do życia, taak… Oczywiście, trzeba było coś z tym zrobić…

Draco odchrząknął i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie najpierw na wystający spod łóżka tyłek Edwarda, a potem na kłębiących się wokół niego z minami porzuconych szczeniaków rendżersów. Z dwojga złego, ratowanie świata było chyba mniej cukierkowe.

- Okej, okej, okej. – odezwał się w końcu – Zrzucimy Bliznowatego z tronu szybciej, niż się spodziewacie. – na potwierdzenie swoich słów uśmiechnął się markowo, jak zwykle wywołując u żeńskiej (i nie tylko) części zebranych głośne ochy i achy.

Stojąca najbliżej różowa rendżerka uśmiechnęła się filuternie i przysuwając się podejrzanie blisko do Dracona, zagruchała:

- Zanim pójdziesz się z nimi bić, musisz odbyć trening… Nie chcemy przecież, żeby jakiś brzydki Gryfon obił nam tą śliczną buzię, prawda?

Draco pobladł gwałtownie. Trening? Tego nie było w planach! Zanim jednak zdążył zaprotestować, rendżersi, wydając z siebie odgłosy podobne do polujących Indian, zatańczyli dziko wokół pomieszczenia. Chwilę później Draco patrzył, oniemiały, jak nad rozwalonym sufitem niebo czarnieje gwałtownie, praktycznie znikąd zrywa się dziki wiatr, a gdzieś w oddali huczą gwałtownie grzmoty i jaśnieją błyskawice. Wreszcie, gdy w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się już niemal całkiem ciemno, a dramatyczne piski rendżersów osiągnęły zdecydowanie zbyt wysokie tony, w kręgu przez nich utworzonym coś pyknęło cicho, zasnuwając się białą mgiełką. Draco niepewnie przestąpił kilka kroków do przodu, szukając wzrokiem sylwetki swego nowego trenera, który, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę rozmach całej tej szopki, z pewnością musiał być jakimś potężnym bohaterem. Szare oczy Dracona próżno jednak szukały dookoła postaci jakiegokolwiek herosa – nikt taki bowiem się nie pojawił. Dopiero po chwili Dracon odkrył, że na ziemi, pomiędzy nogami rendżersów, stoi teraz mała, urocza, ubrana w kimono fretka. W chwili, gdy właśnie zaczął wybałuszać na nią oczy, niepewny, czy odskoczyć do tyłu, czy zacząć się śmiać, zwierzak odchrząknął i oznajmił grubym, bardzo poważnym głosem:

- Ach, a więc ty moim nowym uczniem jesteś. Ufam, że moich rad słuchał będziesz i przed niebezpieczeństwem się nie uchylisz. Pracy dużo cię czeka, nie lękaj lecz się, moc bowiem z tobą jest.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco westchnął głęboko; facepalm sam niemalże cisnął mu się na twarz. Chciał spytać fretkę, czy to jakiś żart, ale wtedy coś sobie uświadomił. Nie znał jego imienia.

- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? Masz jakieś imię, mały?- ostatnio słowo samo wyleciało z jego ust, zanim zdążył nawet to przemyśleć. Jak widać, pobyt w wieży nie pozbawił go zupełnie wężowego, ciętego języka. Tego się jednak nie zapomina. Jak latania na miotle.

- Jak obrażać mnie, dziecko, śmiesz? Jam mistrzem wielkim jest. A mnie Diodą zwą, ale mistrzem mnie swoim nazywać możesz.

- Dioda? Co to za imię dla fretki?- spytał sceptycznie Draco, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Draco? Co to za imię dla chłopca?- odparł kąśliwie zwierzak, opierając swoje łapki na biodrach. Jeżeli gryzonie posiadają biodra...

- Draco to nazwa gwiazdozbioru! Smok w tłumaczeniu z łaciny. Dumne imię, wywołujące lęk i zgrozę.- Prawdę mówiąc, naszemu bohaterowi z początku nie podobało się nadane mu przy narodzinach imię. Zwykle przedstawiał się jako Malfoy. Prosto, krótko i na temat. Do czasu, kiedy dowiedział się, że matka chciała go nazwać Angus, ale ojczulek stwierdził, iż jego potomek nie będzie ofiarą losu wyśmiewaną przez rówieśników. Równie dobrze mogli go ochrzcić jako Harry'ego.

- Ja już bym chyba wolał Angusa- stwierdził Dioda.- Przynajmniej nie brzmi jak nazwa zepsutej kolejki górskiej.

Ten fretek zdawał się wiedzieć, co czaiło się w czeluściach umysłu Ślizgona. To było dziwne, pomyślał Draco.

- Nie, nie było.- rzekł poważnie zwierzak.

Czy on właśnie czytał mu w myślach?

- Ależ skąd...- odparł niewinnie futrzak.

Czyli nie dość, że jego nowy mistrz był fretką, które na ogół za dobrze mu się nie kojarzyły od pewnego Incydentu, jak zwykł to nazywać, to na dodatek umiał mu czytać w myślach. Bosko.

-No nic...- westchnął w końcu chłopak. W końcu dzisiaj działy się już dziwniejsze rzeczy niż gadająca, czytająca w myślach fretka.- Zacznijmy wreszcie ten trening.

-Wpierw cyrograf podpisać musisz, a wtedy uczniem moim zostaniesz i ty mnie Sensei swoim nazwiesz.

Dioda klasnął w łapki, a zza pobliskiego drzewa wyskoczyła małpa z papierami i piórem w dłoni. Podbiegła do blondyna, kiwając się lekko na boki i wręczyła mu je. Chłopak patrzył tępym wzrokiem na taniec, który zwierzę zaczęło wokół niego odstawiać. Podejrzanie przypominało to ten wykonywany przez rendżersów…

-Wystarczy, Andrew- Mistrz wystawił oczekująco małą, fretkową piąstkę. Małpa podbiegła do niego, puknęła swoją wielką łapą w niego, wydała jakiś bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, po czym zniknęła w swojej kryjówce w krzakach.

Dziwne, doprawdy.

Ale właściwie, to młodego arystokraty nie powinno już nic zaskoczyć po tamtym dniu.

Po chwili fretka się odezwała:

-Stronę piątą, dziewiątą, czternastą i dwudziestą trzecią podpisz, młody czarodzieju- Draco nie skomentował, był zbyt zmęczony tym całym zamieszaniem. Bez słowa podpisał dane kartki i oddał je Diodzie. Ten przejrzał dokumenty. Po chwili zachichotał.

-Jak dziewczyna piszesz- stwierdził, kiedy napotkał rozdrażniony wzrok chłopaka.- Mężczyzna prawdziwy zawijasów nie robi tyle- dodał, przez co został zabity wzrokiem przez blondyna.

-Zaczniemy już?- Draco wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.- Bo widzisz, świat jest pogrążony w chaosie. Wrogowie dziedzica mogą zakrzywić czasoprzestrzeń i te sprawy. Zależy mi na czasie.

-Jeszcze 100 funtów za trening mnie należy się. Z góry płatne, więc maszynę płatniczą, chłopcze, wyciągnij.

Draco burknął coś pod nosem, wyjął z kieszeni portfel, ale bez większego sprzeciwu wręczył fretce pieniądze.

-Zaczynamy?

-Mistrza swego szanuj. Z szacunkiem do niego się zwracaj. „Mistrz" lub „sensei" mów na niego, a zdanie swoje poprzednie popraw.

-Zaczynamy...- powiedział Draco, ale speszył się widząc natarczywe spojrzenie fretki, po czym dodał.-...Mistrzu?

-Za mną, młody czarowniku, stąpaj, a trening ku ulepszeniu się rozpocznie- rzekła fretka, składając razem łapki i szpanersko chowając je w rękawach swej szaty. Zwierzątko ruszyło do przodu i machnęło ręką na Draco, aby ten (nie bawmy się w peryfrazy w tym miejscu) ruszył w końcu tyłek. Był tylko jeden mały problem - otóż Dioda maszerował dumnie z wysoko uniesionym pyszczkiem i zamkniętymi ślepiami w swoim fretkowym tempie, które nie było za szybkie, biorąc pod uwagę długość nóg Mistrza, więc blondyn musiał iść bardzo wolno i uważnie, żeby nie zdeptać swojego senseia. Nasz bohater szedł, i szedł, i szedł, aż w końcu, po minięciu pierwszego zakrętu Dioda się zatrzymał przed domkiem rodem z japońskich filmów.

-W mojej twierdzy witaj, młody przyjacielu. Dom ten setki lat temu przodek mój, Merlin, wybudował w hołdzie dla...

-Fontanna! - krzyknął uradowany Draco, przerywając tym samym wywód Diody i podbiegł do kamiennej figurki chomika, z którego pyszczka leciała woda.- Zawsze taką chciałem, ale ojciec twierdzi, że są za bardzo frywolne.- Jego oczy błyszczały jak sroce na widok srebra.

-Skoro słuchać mych słów mądrych nie zamierzasz, do środka wejdźmy.- rzekł zwierzak, po czym otworzył wielkie, papierowe wrota.

-Dlaczego sam otworzyłeś drzwi? Ojciec twierdzi, że to głupie przyzwyczajenie stosowane przez szlamy i zdrajców krwi, a sprawami takimi jak ta powinna się zajmować służba.

Dioda mruknął pod nosem coś nieprzyzwoitego.

Dziwna para (niezwiązana ze sobą romantycznie, oczywiście. Draco nie był gejem, co można wywnioskować z pierwszych rozdziałów tej niekończącej się opowieści, jak również uwzględniając fakt, że tym bardziej nie był sodomitą.) ruszyła drewnianym korytarzem, mijając papierowe ściany, aż w końcu wyszła po przeciwnej stronie domu.

-Niechaj się trening zacznie.- huknął Dioda, unosząc drobne łapki w górę. W tym samym momencie piorun strzelił w oddali. Draco spojrzał do góry na czyste, błękitne niebo._ Dziwne_, pomyślał.

- Za mną podążaj, przyjacielu młody. Asystentki me pragną wyszkolić cię.

-Asystentki?- spytał niepewnie chłopak. Nagle usłyszał znajomy pisk. Zza drzewa wyłoniły się rendżerki, ich kolorowe stroje były częściowo zakryte szlafro.. ekhm, szatami, a każdy ich krok był dwa razy głośniejszy, co musiało być winą japonek na drewnianych koturnach. Przyczepiły się do jego ramion i poprowadziły go w głąb lasu.

- Gdzie idziemy, moje panie?- spytał nonszalancko, jego duma i poczucie męskości znów na swoim miejscu po pewnych incydentach z Cedrikiem Diggorym oraz Regulusem Blackiem w rolach głównych.

Zwykły śmiertelnik nie zniósłby takiego zachowania płci przeciwnej na swój widok, ale nie Draco Malfoy. On był przyzwyczajony do pisków i chichotów, uśmiechów i zalotnych spojrzeń, całusów i buziaczków oraz listów miłosnych i prezerwatyw wysyłanych tuzinami. Ślizgon miał to do siebie, że przyciągał kobiety…I nie tylko kobiety. Ale o tym zdążyliśmy się chyba przekonać. Bo on miał to COŚ. Jedni nazywali to wyglądem Malfoya, inni urokiem złych chłopców, a jeszcze inni twierdzili, że to mieszanka dwóch powyżej wymienionych cech w sosie własnym.

-Do miejsca, które się nie śniło Merlinowi.- odparły chórem.

Szli jeszcze przez parę długich minut, podczas których dłonie rendżerek zaczęły krążyć po bicepsach Draco, skutecznie odwracając jego uwagę od otoczenia. Kiedy w końcu dotarli do miejsca przypominającego łąkę, pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła mu się w oczy, była przymocowana do drzewa...

-Dmuchana lalka?- Chłopak uniósł swoje jasne brwi.

Otóż to. Do niewysokiej brzózki przyczepiony był produkt dostępny w każdym sex shopie z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy oraz lamerskimi okularami narysowanymi zapewne markerem.

-Lekcja pierwsza- powiedział Dioda, który pojawił się znikąd, bo przecież nie szedł za nimi.- Cztery Czułe Miejsca.- na dźwięk tych słów Draco pobladł.- Gdy wróg przybędzie, o tej lekcji pamiętaj, a one życie twe uratują. Moja droga,- zwrócił się do Żółtej.- O co mi chodzi, pokaż, bu uczeń mój zrozumiał.

Dziewczyna podeszła do Draco, lekko podskakując i powiedziała podekscytowanym tonem:

-Obejmij mnie.

-Że co? - zapytał blondyn, który nie rozumiał, co to ma wspólnego z lekcją.

-Tak jakbyś mnie atakował, podejdź od tyłu- wytłumaczyła wesołym tonem. Ślizgon wolał mieć to już za sobą, więc przytulił dziewczynę, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jej... kształty wbijające mu się w przedramiona. W końcu był siedemnastoletnim chłopcem - trudno było mu ignorować takie rzeczy.. Jego zapał jednak szybko przygasł, kiedy poczuł łokieć kontaktujący się z całą siłą z jego klatką piersiową.

-Mostek- powiedziała lekkim tonem rendżerka.- Śródstopie - kolejny ból, tym razem wywołany przez piętę. - Nos- od tego ciosu łzy mu naszły do oczu.- Krocze- Draco osunął się na ziemię, martwiąc się poważnie o swoich przyszłych potomków. Wydał z siebie bardzo nieodpowiedni jak na Malfoya dźwięk. A po chwili wszystko przed oczami blondyna pociemniało.


	14. Chapter 14

Uczucie, jakie towarzyszyło Draco podczas przebudzenia się, było trudne do zdefiniowania. Coś pomiędzy kacem po wypiciu kilku zgrzewek Ognistej Whisky, a dostaniem maczugą w głowę. Z błogiej nieświadomości wyrwał go namolny, kobiecy głos.

- Obudź się, boski - towarzyszące temu pukanie w bok ocuciło blondyna. Otworzył oczy, by od razu zamknąć je z powrotem. Światło wypalało dziurę w jego Ślizgońskim umyśle. Po chwili wspomnienia powróciły do jego głowy, a ból w pewnej wyjątkowo delikatnej części ciała sprawił, że Draco podjął jeszcze jedną próbę otworzenia oczu. Tym razem, na szczęście, udaną. Poczekał, aż małe Severusy Snape'y przestaną mu tańczyć nad głową, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. Dioda i dwie rendżerki przyglądali mu się z ciekawością. W oddali słychać było grę na flecie rodem z Japonii (co za dziwne miejsce) oraz pluski z pobliskiego strumyczka, które zapewne wywołałyby czysto czystokrwistą potrzebę skorzystania z wychodka, gdyby nie to, że ból nie pozwalał mu na to.

- Kończymy na dzisiaj?- spytał w końcu.

- Dopiero zaczynamy. - odrzekła Różowa z maniakalnym błyskiem w hełmie.

Draco jęknął żałośnie, po czym podniósł się z ziemi, próbując poruszać się w sposób, który nie przeszkadzałby jego rodzinnym klejnotom. Musiał zapewne wyglądać jak niewyrobiony kowboj, ale co tam - w końcu nikt by tego nie widział, nagrał, zapisał tej historii i opublikował w serwisie dostępnym dla mugoli, prawda?

- To co robimy?

- Kolejną lekcją Swoich Lęków Pokonywanie jest - rzekł Dioda.

Ślizgonowi niezbyt podobał się ten pomysł. Podświadomie wiedział, że ten plan się źle skończy.

- Słyszycie? - spytała Żółta.- Potwór się zbliża.

- Aby sławę wieczną zyskać, pokonać go musisz, wojowniku młody, powodzenia życzę ci.- Dioda pstryknął malutkimi palcami i zniknął wraz z rendżerkami.

Draco został sam na polance. Usłyszał dźwięk łamanych pod stopami gałęzi i suchych liści. Odwrócił się w tym kierunku i zobaczył cień. Coraz większy, przemieszczający się w jego kierunku. Ziemia zdawała się trząść, kiedy tłuste stopy potwora uderzały o runo leśne. W końcu postać wynurzyła się z ciemności.

Jej różowy kolor był pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył. Poczuł, jak włosy na karku stają mu dęba. Blond trwałą upiora częściowo zakrywał beret tej samej barwy co kostium. Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę. Żabie usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Dracusiu! - oczy kreatury błysnęły.- Ciocia przyszła! Daj buziaka!

Na te słowa wspomnienia z dzieciństwa powróciły, prawie zrzucając go z nóg. Wspomnienia, kiedy czteroletni chłopiec o twarzy aniołka z białymi włosami, ściętymi równo nad prawie niewidocznymi brwiami, ubrany w małą zieloną szatę, został odwiedzony przez tę samą poczwarę. Malec siedział w bawialni, głaszcząc bezmyślnie swojego zielonego smoka, kiedy do pokoju weszła jego matka, a za nią ojciec i Ona.

- A tutaj, Marietto, jest nasz syn, Draco. - ta dziwna osoba powiedziała wtedy do niego te same słowa, co tym razem. Chłopiec zdążył tylko zobaczyć usta złożone w szeroki, obślizgły dzióbek, by po chwili poczuć je na swoim policzku. Sekundę później usta kobiety zastąpiły tłuste dłonie, które szczypały jego porcelanową skórę. Chciał się wyrwać, ale jedno spojrzenie na ojca zdającego się mówić „Mały błąd, a przez tydzień śpisz ze skrzatami domowymi" odwiodło go od tego pomysłu.

Przez całe spotkanie Draco musiał siedzieć na jej kolanach, słuchając kolejnych komplementów i pochwał. Trwało to godzinę, może dwie, ale chłopiec i tak przeżył traumę swojego dzieciństwa. Nie był już tym samym, wesołym dzieckiem co wcześniej.

Teraz, stojąc twarzą w twarz ze swoim strachem, blondyn rozważał dwa wyjścia, które miał w tej sytuacji. Mógł albo uciec w bardzo ślizgoński sposób, gdzie skrzeloziele rośnie, albo dać się zaszczypać i zacałować na śmierć. Mimo że pierwsze z powyższych było bardzo kuszące, coś go przed tym powstrzymywało. Głos mistrza Diody, który zdawał się brzmieć w jego głowie. Skąd się tam wziął, wielu pewnie pyta. Możliwe, że to jakieś halucynogenne opary w powietrzu. Ewentualnie Draco zaczął już fiksować, ale był pewien, że słyszy w głowie ten charakterystyczny głos, który mówił mu: „Lęki swoje pokonaj! Na co cię stać, pokaż. I choć ten jeden raz słuchaj". Echo sprawiło, iż głos powtórzył dwukrotnie ostatnią sylabę.

Możliwe, że to tamte opary, ale tego dnia Draco podjął męską, nieprzyzwoicie gryfońską decyzję - zamierzał stawić czoła bestii. Wątpił, żeby jego Groźna Mina numer 4 przegoniła potwora, ale właściwie, to nie miał wielu innych wyjść. Postanowił, że w przypadku śmierci, umrze w sposób godny Malfoya.

Tak więc przyjął pozę gotowości (klata do przodu, ramiona do tyłu, nos do góry), zacisnął mocno usta, zmrużył oczy i próbował przestraszyć ciotkę spojrzeniem pełnym nienawiści, chłodu, okrucieństwa i złości. Jej reakcja... cóż, powiedzmy, że nie była całkiem oczekiwana.

-Jaki cudowny chłopczyk. - zaczęła się zachwycać. - Aż chciałoby się go schrupać.- wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce i zaczęła się zbliżać, wykonując wymowne gesty dłońmi, które znaczyły, że chce go porządnie szczypnąć.

Plan pierwszy nie zadziałał, więc Draco spróbował tego, co pozostało. Odwrócił się i sprintem pognał do domku mistrza. W godny sposób, oczywiście.


End file.
